Kamen Rider Gaim: The Orange Hunter (Re-Post)
by Kamen Rider The Creator
Summary: An unlikely boy gets the power of Gaim and meets a black haired girl wielding a Sycthe on a journey to learn to be a Hunter and as well protecting the world from the Grimm however what if somehow the boy brought something with him? Will he destroy or protect the humans the race for the Golden Fruit has started once more... (Pairings for each main riders) S2 is on a separate story.
1. Chapter 1: A Rose and an Orange Begins

**KRTC: A promise is a Promise here you are the Repost of Gaim The Orange Hunter!**

"Speaking/Talking"

 **"Thought/Thinking"**

 **SENGOKU DRIVER/LOCKSEED**

 ** _GENESIS DRIVER/ENERGY LOCKSEED_**

Chapter 1: Prolugue/ An Orange and A Rose

A boy with Blonde hair and Ocean blue eyes and dark blue clothes had just woke up from the ground with the leaves of the trees falling around him (trust me this scene is very familiar to some of you viewers I mean readers)

"Munyah" he spoke he then rose out of the ground and check himself and his surroundings. "Huh What am I doing here?" The boy then checked himself and was relived seeing a weird looking belt on him with strange lock like items hooked to its side.

"Good at least I have my Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds although it is kinda useless..." He then grabbed the lockseed which looked like an Orange which contained the words LS-07 and examined it. "Huh feel's more like metal than plastic that's weird..." He then saw that there was a suitcase nearby as he checked it. "A suitcase with lockseeds and other stuff? Was I moving or something as he then Tried to remember what happens but all he could think of was of Kamen Rider Gaim and all the merchandise he has.

Suddenly a growl from behind caught his attention. He froze and slowly turned around. In front of him a white masked monstrous like wolves surrounding him. They stood on their hind legs, albeit with a slouch, and are extremely muscular. They have pitch-black fur and red eyes. Their heads also appear to be made out of bone and display skull-like fractures.

"Uh did I end up in the world of Bleach or something ahahah." He laughed trying to make it like a joke which made the wolf like beings growled and slowly move towards him. He took the suitcase slowly then did one simple thing. " Look its Tailor Swift!" He pointed and the wolves actually looked where direction his arms were pointing. The beast growled louder when the place he pointed was just a tree, they turned back and found the boy messing leaving the trail of dust...

"GRROAWR!" Was the sound of the monster chasing after the poor Blonde boy.

"What did I do to deserve this!" After saying those words he slipped and fell after that making him having small bruises.

We then see the boy standing up in the open field surrounded by the creatures. The boy then realized he was still holding on to his Lockseed and examined it as well as the belt.

He got up and pressed the button on the side of the Lockseed. The latch opened and the orange on it lit with an orange light.

 **ORANGE!**

Soon a zipper portal appeared above him and opened. Instead of an Inves, a giant orange appeared but instead of a normal fruit it was an orange sphere with metal studs. The boy then placed the Lockseed in the compartment and literally locked it in. The Lockseed had that orange light again.

 **LOCK ON!**

The belt soon made a horn-like sound, the kind in which warlords would use during the Sengoku era. It then turned into music with the monsters staring at him.

"What next?" He asked. He soon noticed the little sword-shaped lever. "Oh right!"

He soon pushed the lever down to the lock and when he did the front of the Lockseed was sliced off while hanging from the rest of it. The portion that was cut off had a picture which depicted a sword that was scimitar styled after an orange slice.

 **SOIYA!**

The orange sphere dropped and landed on Kirito's shoulders, engulfing his head. Then energy came out of the orange and onto Kirito's body, coating him in armor. He had a blue bodysuit which had quilted leather. His arms and legs had golden bracers for extra protection. On the side of his belt was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword guard and the cross-like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun.

 **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"Ah?" The boy mutterd before his head became covered in a blue helmet with a silver mouthguard, a dark gray visor, and a sword-like decoration on his forehead. Then the sphere dropped an orange samurai-like helmet with studs. When it landed it turned the visor orange, making it look like an orange slice. The sphere soon sparked and began to disassemble, the sides folded in half in the form of shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, leaning on his back was the top of the orange with the silver inside facing out. Soon that orange like scimitar appeared in his right hand. This was Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Eh?" Gaim looked at himself in awe. "Whoa… It actually worked cool." He almost squealed but remmbered he was surrounded by those monster's.

Confidenteli he readied the orange schmitar better know as the Daidaimaru and charged at the monsters fearlessly. He slashed one in the torso and it shreiked it was also followed by a punch in its masked face. One tried to lunge on Gaim but he acted quickly by creating his Musou Saber, a hybrid of a sword and a gun. Gaim slashed his Musou Saber diagonally and It made the monster fall on its back. Another one suddenly came flying from the sky but Gaim didn't flinch he simply just pulled a yellow trigger and a sound was heard. The monster didn't notice it at all and was shot with five energy bullets. Gaim then combined the both the ends of the hilts of the two swords making in go into Naginata mode a double-bladed like lance.

He then twirled it around hitting the monsters around him with great skill and power. Soon somehow all of them were gathered at one spot Gaim saw this and quickly took of his Lockseed from his belt.

 **LOCK OFF!**

He then locked it on his Musou Saber.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **1,10,100,1000,10000**

"Take this!"

 **ORANGE CHARGE!**

Gaim charged at the monsters, but fired a beam of orange energy ahead of him. It struck the monsters, trapping them inside of an orange field of energy which looked like an actual orange. Gaim dashed in close before he slashed wide, using both blades of his combined weapon to strike at the orange and monster. The strike flashed and the orange was sliced into two, containing the body parts of the monsters. The monsters screamed in agony before the entire group exploded in a blast of black dots, sending orange slices in all directions before they vanished.

Then Gaim nodded satisfied with his work and quickly closed his Lockseed making a his armor disperse in thin air. The boy then looked at his Orange Lockseed and looked back.

"This is not definitely Japan or much worse earth..." he muttered.

 **A few Months Later...**

We close in on a store that's named, "From Dust Till Dawn". Then we see a group of men entering the store. They were all wearing black suits except for one person. He was wearing white, holding a cane, and was smoking on a cigar. He took out the cigar out of his mouth.

"Do you realize how hard it is to find a dust shop opened this late." said the cigar man as one of the other men took out a gun and pointed it at the cashier. It was a robbery.

"Please! Don't hurt me! Please just take the money!"

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you. Grab the Dust."

The goons did as they were ordered and grabbed the substance known as Dust. One of the goons notices a person in a red cloak and heads towards the person not realizing he is about to get his butt kicked.

Outside the store we see a teen in a black long coat about 16-years old walking along the sideways with an Orange Lockseed on his left hand. Suddenly, as he was near the store that was about to be robbed, the window broke as two people came out. One was a goon while the other was a girl maybe 15-years old wearing black and red.

 **(BGM: This will be the day by Jeff Williams)**

The girl then took out something and then it suddenly turned into a Scythe! She then swung it around a couple of times and then stabbed it to the ground. She then stopped the music that was playing from her headphones.

 **(BGM Pause)**

The teen in black then turned to his right to the store to see the cigar man and more goons. "OK. Get her." said the cigar man to his goons. The goons did as they were told and surrounded the girl. Then they stared to fight, but the teen in black didn't pay attention to the fight. Instead he picked up the discarded headphones and hit play.

 **(BGM: This will be the day-Resume)**

When the music started to play some goons noticed the guy and thought they could use him as a hostage. One goon grabbed him and raised his weapon to his neck. The girl noticed this and stopped fighting.

"Alright girly do anything or he gets it." said the man.

The girl then had a worried expression while the teen just looked confused. He then finally spoke.

"Hold on. Am I a hostage?" asked the teen.

Everyone just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Yes!"

'Deja Vu?' thought the girl.

The teen then elbowed the goon so hard that he was sent flying into another building and the sound of cracking bones can be heard. The teen then turned to the girl and the remaining goons as he adjusted his coat and walked towards her as he stopped the music.

 **(BGM End)**

He then held the headphones out to her.

"You dropped this." said the teen.

"Uh? Thanks." said the girl as she took back her headphones and put them away.

"Nice song" complimented the teen in grey.

"Really? Thanks." the girl in red said with a smile. The teen then looked around and saw that the goons were going to attack again.

"Need some help?"

"Sure."

The Teen unlocked his Lockseed this brought some confusion to everyone.

 **ORANGE!**

He took of his coat and reveal himself to be a Blonde with Ocean blue eyes and a handsome face. This caused the girl in red to blush a little. On his waist was the SengokuDriver with Gaim's rider indicator shining.

"Henshin" Was the boys next replied.

 **LOCK ON!**

He placed the Lockseed in the drive bay and flipped the sword like lever.

 **SOIYA!**

A zipper portal appeared above him and opened revealing a giant Orange came out!

"That's the biggest orange I have ever seen in my entire life." The girl gawked while the other men just stood and got ready for anything.

The orange then fell on his head forming the pre-Arms suit formed before the orange dissembled and completed the transformation into Gaim.

 **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Gaim drew the Daidaimaru and his Musou Saber in front of them. "Kamen Rider Gaim Arriving On Stage..." he then charged towards the goons.

"Hey wait up!" The girl in red shouted catching up to him. With the red-cloaked girl, she stabs her scythe into the ground then lifts her body onto her scythe before spinning around and kicking the first thug approaching in the face. She then gets her scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another goon with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying right into another goon. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacking goon and dodges another goon's gunfire with her gun-scythe's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follows him into the air so she can slam him down onto the ground.

Gaim simply fought them with both his swords dodging parrying their attacks with ese and hitting the back of the hilt of both swords on the goons making them go to the ground. Gaim then flipped the lever once.

 **SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**

Gaim lifted the Daidaimaru, The sections of the orange slice blade lighting up. Once it was ready , he charged at the group of goon's. Before the goon's had a chance to fight back they were slashed with a wide strike of orange power and sent them flying . A goon was sent flying right next to the cigar man's feet.

"You were every cent worth, truly you were." said the cigar man.

Both the teens turned towards him and readied their weapons.

"Well, Red and Orange, this has been an interesting experience, but I must take my leave now." said the cigar man as he dropped his cigar to the ground and crushed it with his cane. He then raised his cane and shot an explosive bullet. Gaim reacted fast, grabbing the girl in red, and shielded her. When the dust cleared the cigar man was no where to be seen, but when they looked behind them they saw him climbing up a latter of a building. A blush could also be seen on the girls face

The girl turned to the shop owner and asked, "Mind if we go after him." The owner just nodded and both the teens were off. The girl used the recoil of her weapon to get to the roof of the building while Gaim just jumped and somehow got to the top.

"Persistent." said the cigar man when he saw the two chasing him.

Suddenly, behind the cigar man, an aerial VTOL appeared right behind the him and he got on.

"End of the road kids!" said the cigar man as he tossed out a red crystal or Dust, but it was thrown back at him. Cigar man saw that Gaim was holding his Dadaimaru like a baseball bat.

"Batter up..." Gaim announced.

This annoyed the man as he threw the Dust again, but Gaim batted it back to him. This process repeated for awhile and the girl was giggling at the cigar man's angry face and then she joined in on this as well which only angered the man more. But then Gaim missed a swing and the man took this chance and shot at it causing a big explosion. The man laughed at this, but he noticed from the explosion was both the teens unharmed and a blond woman in a purple cape holding a wand/riding crop stood in front of them. She waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the ship. The cigar man is thrown around in the back until he he goes to the cockpit.

"We got a Huntress!" yelled the cigar man to the pilot.

The pilot then got up and headed to deal with the problem making the cigar man take control.

The blond glowed purple for a moment before she aims another blast above the the ship, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right above the ship.

"What the hell...?" the cigar man exclaimed in confusion.

With a flick of the blond's wand, large jagged pieces of hail starts falling, pummeling the ship and even breaking through the window that narrowly missed the cigar man's head.

The pilot, a woman in red, finally reaches the back of the VTOL, ready to fight the Huntress. The pilot was a a female that was for sure, but what she looks like was unknown as her figure was being shadowed.

The female pilot starts to light up like fire, aiming a a burst of energy at the Huntress. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand.

The blond Huntress back-flips out of the explosion and magically gathers the shards to create a giant arrow and then sent it towards the VTOL.

The woman in red shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the ship due to the cigar man's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the ship, but the woman in red summons several glowing rings around herself that expands and destroys the shards.

The teenage girl, wanting to help, finally acts by converting her scythe into a sniper rifle and started firing, but the woman in red was able to block the bullets with ease.

Then the red-dressed fire woman sensed something and turned. The red-cloaked girl and the blond Huntress noticed that and turned to what she was looking and was surprised. It was Gaim, but his armor was gone but above him was a giant strawberry. Gaim flipped the lever reveling that he had changed his Lockseed.

 **SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSUTTO SPARK!**

He then threw strawberry decorated Kunai at the woman in red making her block it quickly to avoid the ship being hit. This process repeated a couple of times making. The girl in red had swirls in her silver eyes. Gaim then looked back at the woman in red and drew his Musou Saber.

 **LOCK OFF!**

He then took of his Ichigo Lockseed and locked it onto the sword

 **LOCK ON!**

He prepared a stance as he looked at the woman in red who raised an eyebrow.

 **1, 10, 100! ICHIGO CHARGE!**

Gaim slashed the air and conjured a giant strawberry made of energy.

"A Giant Strawberry?" The girl in red and the woman in blonde asked. The strawberry then exploded and sent hundreds of Ichigo Kunai raining towards the VTOL.

The fire woman fortunately was able to block it but had to use both of her hands. Even as she did this her hands were still injured a little.

The fire woman just stared at Gaim before creating several blazing rings around her opponents. The Huntress telekinetically pushed the two teens and rolls herself away out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the ship flying away.

When the ship was no longer able to be seen Gaim turned to face the other females. The Huntress just stared at him while the girl had her mouth opened, but then then turned to the Huntress.

"You're a Huntress." the girl then had a pleading, awe-stricken face as she asked. "Can I have your autograph!?" you could here a facepalm in the background

 **SOIYA!**

 **CLANG**

Both the two teens were in a questioning room. The teenage girl was no longer smiling while Gaim who had de-henshined had an emotionless look on his face. The Huntress was there questioning them.

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You two put yourselves and others in great danger." said the Huntress.

"They started it!" The girl retorted.

The Huntress just stared at her and picked up her wand/riding crop.

"If it were up to me, you two would be out of here with a pat on the back-" The girl smiled at this. "- and a slap on the wrist." the Huntress finished as she went to whip her wand/riding crop at the girl, causing the girl to jump into the teenage boy's arms which caused the teen to blush but still emotionless and when the girl realized what she was doing, she blushed too and quickly let go.

"But, there is someone who would like to meet you two." said the Huntress as she stepped aside to let a man carrying a plate of cookies and a mug filled with coffee come through.

"Ruby Rose… you have… silver eyes." said the man as he leaned a little to close for the now named Ruby's comfort.

"Personal Space." said the teen

The man then turned to the teen and leaned in to close for his comfort now.

"And You...You have a very strange aura around you boy..." said the man as he finally backed away.

"So. Can both of you tell me how you two are able to do this?" the man then stepped aside to show a video recording of the battle at the Dust shop being held by the Huntress.

"Uh. Signal Academy." Ruby said nervously.

The man turned to the teen waiting for his answer. He got something he wasn't expecting.

"I don't know." said the teen.

"You don't know?"

"The moment I wore the armor I knew how to fight..." He replied showing the orange Lockseed.

"Then where are you from ?" The woman in blonde asked.

"Not here obviously..." he replied

"Do you know where your home is?" the man asked again

"Not really..."

"Hmm we'll get back to you later." the man said as he turned back to Ruby.

"As for you Miss Rose, they taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular."

The man just stared at her and then put down the plate of cookies. Ruby reached out uncertainly then grabbed one cookie and ate it with one bite. The teen also grabbed one and ate it. The two then started to devour all of the cookies until there was none left.

"Its just that I've only seen this kind of skill in one person, a dusty old crow." said the man.

Ruby then tried to say something but had too much cookies in her mouth. She then swallowed all of her cookies so she can speak properly. "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. I would have been total garbage without him and now I'm all like whaaaaaaa wa cha." said Ruby as she then intimidated karate moves.

"Uh huh." muttered the man.

The teen then came back from… somewhere holding two glasses of milk. He gave one to Ruby. Ruby thanked him and both of them preceded two chug their milk. When they were done they sighed out of satisfaction and placed both of their glasses on the table. The man just took a sip of his coffee, not even asking where the teen got the milk.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" asked the man.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answered almost excited.

"You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby quickly answers."Yeah! I only have two more years left at Signal and then I'm going to apply for Beacon!" she talks faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing."You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" she giggles as she continues."I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntress are just so much more romantic, and exciting, and cool, and really, Gosh, you know!" Ruby flips out at the last part, staring at the two adults with a wide, crazy smile.

The Huntress and the man just stare at her while the teen was thinking,'That is one major sugar rush'

"Do you know who I am?" asked the man.

Ruby quickly answers."You're Professor Opzin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon."

The now named Opzin smiles."Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greets with a smile.

"Yo." said the teen as he finally greeted Ozpin.

"Do you want to go to my school?"

"More than anything."

Opzin exchanges glances with the Huntress who grunts her disapproval before turning back to Ruby. "Well okay."

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and opened mouthed. Opzin then turns to the teen.

"What about you?"

"What?" the teen said a bit surprised.

"Do you want to join my school?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I could help get to your home and family." Opzin suggested.

"Really... " the teen said in his emotionless tune. He seemed to look a bit sad at that remark of Ozpin's

"I can't guaranteed, but I can try."

"Then I'll give it a go." The teen said with a small smile so nice that Ruby couldn't help but also smile with a little blush.

 **SOIYA!**

Both of the teens were now outside walking, not saying anything. They were heading towards Ruby's house as the teen didn't have a place to stay.

Ruby then decided to break the silence. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for helping me with the robbers even if I could have taken them all on" Ruby says with a smile.

The teen turned back to his front."Don't mention it."

"Again, thanks um Gaim." Ruby thanks the teen again.

The teen stops. Ruby looks behind her.

"...Nao" he muttred.

"Huh?"

The Teen took a deep breath. "MY NAME IS NAO KIMAJI ITS NICE TO MEET YOU RUBY!" he shouted with a big nervous look.

Ruby blinked one moment he looked so cool and mature then he turns into a very shy boy..

"Oh Nao that's a nice name but what was Gaim for?" Ruby asked making Nao feel a little uncomfortable because she was getting closer t o him.

"Ah I-its a long story..." He said with embarrassment

"Then could you tell me along the way?" Ruby asked and Nao nodded...

Lockseed Corner

KRTC: Happy Late Birthday to me and stuff also the original story was made on 26/7/16

Fruits of Helheim Forest

 **Orange Arms:** This is the armor produced by activating the Orange Lockseed (L.S.-07) The armor is tough and protective, but does not offer any grand advantages or disadvantages so its perfect for beginning a battle with an unknown opponent. Equipping this armor also equips the Daidaimaru, a scimitar-like sword. It is able to combine with the Musou Saber to make Naginata Mode, allowing a wider range of attacks.

 **Ichigo Arms** : This armor is formed from the Ichigo (Strawberry) Lockseed (L.S.-06). The armor is lighter and leaves the user slightly more vulnerable to attack. However, the speed and jumping power of the wielder also increases, giving them a much better chance to dodge such attacks. Wielders of this Lockseed gain access to the Ichigo Kunai, throwing knives which explode on impact and can be generated anew by the suit.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Beacon!

"So that basicly what this belt is..." Nao explained to Ruby in a realistic and not fictional like manner.

"Do you think using that armor might have caused your amnesia?" Ruby asked as Nao only nodded. He faked him being from another world simply as amnesia but fortunately for him 3 months living on the streets taught him all about Remnant.

The two finally made it to Ruby's house Ruby was blushing because she was being escorted by a guy. Every time she saw his face she just blushed harder and harder he was so handsome even though he was shy and a bit dark. Nao pretended he didn't notice but he was actually nervous since he hasn't had actual contact with someone of the opposite sex with him for quite awhile.

"I'm home." Ruby called out, trying to sound loud enough.

"Welcome back Ru-" Yang then noticed something from her point of view. She noticed Nao next to her little sis and she noticed two things. One: Ruby was blush redder than her cloak and Two: Nao had a really scary face. From these things she assumed the worse and before Nao noticed, Yang punched him in the face. Hard we all should pity him.

"Get away from my little sister creep!" Yang yells, eyes red and on fire. Literally.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as Nao was knocked out to the ground. He then uttered out."Fortunately I'm still alive but... Call 911."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" The one who said this and tackled Ruby into a hug was none other than Yang Xiao Long, big sister of Ruby. Right now both Nao and Ruby with the newly addition of Yang were on the ship that was heading to Beacon academy.

"Please stop." said Ruby grasping for air. Nao was right next to her.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said releasing her sister.

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." said Ruby stated to Yang

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Of course I'm excited… I just…" Ruby sighs. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang goes over to her sister and gives her a one-arm hug. "But you are special."

Yang lets go of Ruby and then turns to Nao.

"And, uh, sorry about the black eye hehe." said Yang. Nao just stared at Yang as he merely sighed at this.

"Apology accepted."

"But seriously why is it so hard to even say your name to someone?" As she remarked what happen yesterday when Nao introduced himself with a loud shout.

"I get nervous to people when I tell them my name..." He answered with disappointment in his eyes. He then turns to Ruby.

"Your sister's right Ruby. You are special." Nao said to Ruby with a smile. Nao hated smiling but it was something he enjoyed to do time to time.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Ruby said while blushing a little.

"Ahh look at you two, being all lovey dovey." Yang said with a teasing smile.

"Yang!" Ruby said her blush growing bigger.

Nao just grunted and even if he was a shy guy he is very easy person to make friends with so if he already introduce himself he won't have problems talking to them it also works reversed when Ozpin introduced himself. The trio's attention was then drawn towards a newscast on VNN playing nearby as it shows a mug shot of Rowan Torchwick before it changes to protesting Faunus with signs followed by a logo of the White Fang. Nao was relived he read the newspapers.. On the street..

As the news ended an image of Glynda Goodwitch appeared. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?"

As if some how answering her. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honer of being selected few to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is out turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect out world." The hologram then disappears.

A few passengers looked outside in surprise with Ruby and Nao following suit since this is his first time in the air.

"Oh wow! Look, you can see Signal from here!" Ruby said as Yang joined the two looking out the window.

"You can see the bakery from here! I'm gonna miss the nice old lady who gave me a free muffin. It was good." said Nao as he was drooling Remembering the contents of the delicious Muffin he had when he arrived here.

"I guess home isn't to far after all!"

"Beacon's our home now." Yang said as she placed an arm around Ruby.

The gang then hears one of the passengers groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

"It was nice while it lasted." Ruby said to her sister.

Nao then noticed something on the ground and stepped out of the way, and also noticed it was on both Ruby's and Yang's shoes.

"Hey girls... uh Not to bring bad news, but you two got puke on your shoes."

They both looked at their shoes and shuddered at the sight of vomit.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get-Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Nao just watched this with a small smile. Until suddenly Vomit Boy almost vomited at him which made Nao freak out and run around crazy but every time someone ask him what's wrong bad things happened he kept freaking out when people ask him the two girls Sweat dropped

* * *

 **Time Skip. Beacon Academy**

The gang got out of the ship and got a front view of the school along with other students.

"The view on Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said.

Ruby then mysteriously turned into what some would call Chibi Ruby as she began to stare with excited eyes at the weapons of other students.

"Easy there, little sis-" but before Yang could grab and stop her sister, a handle of a sword banked Chibi Ruby's head causing a cartoon like bump. The person who did this was none other than Nao, or in this case, Chibi Nao who was oddly holding the Musou saber. Yang looked next to her where Nao was just standing and looked back to the two chibis with what looks like Chibi Nao giving a lecture to Chibi Ruby who had her hands on the bump and crying anime tears. This lasted for a few minutes until they turned normal.

"We're good." Nao said with a thumbs up and a not chibi Ruby right next to him, hands still on the bump.

"Uh huh." Yang said with a sweat drop. "Well I think it's time for you to make some friends Ruby."

"But… why would I need friends if I have you guys?" Ruby asked.

Yang paused for a moment before a group of other students surrounded her in a flash and dashed away along with the group.

"Wait, where are you going!? Are we supposed to go to our dorms!? Where are our dorms!? Do we even have dorms!?" Ruby sighs. "I don't know what I'm doing…"

Nao walks up to comfort her, but then trips over some suitcases.

"What are you doing!?" said an angry female voice.

"Oh how Dare you!" added another voice which was male.

Stomping towards Nao was a girl in white with a pale complexion and some kind of rapier at her waist. Next to her was a guy in with white hair instead. His eyes were green. Oddly enough he didn't wore any shoes but they were replaced with bandages he also wore black cargo tactical pants it hold some uhhh stuff and his weapon scab. He also had a grey shirt over a black coat almost similar to the one from Team Baron if this wasn't the case Nao might have freaked out and asked him where he get it but that was if he was 14 though.

"I'm I'm really sorry miss!" Nao said holding one of the suitcases.

"Ahemm"

"Oh and sir..."

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?" the girl said with a harsh tone.

"Ahhh..."

"Give me that!?" the girl in white snatches the case from the orange swordsman and opened it to reveal a jar of colored-powder inside. "This is dust-mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"The what now?"

"What are you, brain-dead!?" said the guy in white.

'No, I just have no idea what happened after when I was in my room typing my diary.' thought Nao.

"Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy." the girl starts explaining while shaking the jar.

The boy just grunted at him but kept his composure.

Ruby starts coughing after breathing in some of the Dust that escapes from a crack from the jar. Nao looks over to her his eyes widen.

"Are you even listening to her? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?" the boy asked while the girl continues shaking the jar.

"Wait! Don't shake that jar anymore!" Nao shouted. But his warning fell to deaf ears as Ruby sneezed an explosion composed of different elements in their faces.

Nao could not hear anything for awhile, but then he heard the girl in white shouting at Ruby.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl shouted.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized standing there twiddling her fingers with a look of embarrassment.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here!? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Hey, leave her alone. What's it matter if she is a little young to attend the academy." Nao said with worried eyes.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. We're her to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" the boy then replied in a stubborn attitude.

"Hey, she said she was sorry, you stuck-up little princess and prince." said Nao muttered in an with a bit of anger in his tone.

"It's heiress and heir, actually." A voice called out.

Nao, Ruby, the boy and the girl turned to see a girl in black with a pale complexion like Ruby and the girl in white, holding the fallen jar in one hand and a book in the other hand. She walked up to the others and joined in the conversation.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers in energy propellant in the world and her twin brother Alcor Schnee ." the girl in black said.

"Finally, some recognition." the now named Weiss said in a smug attitude.

"I agree sister" Alcor smirked.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable businesses partners." The girl in black added. This comment made Weiss angry while Alcor growl and Ruby chuckled. Nao merely smiled at this

"Wha-How dare you-The nerve of…Ugh!" Weiss walks up to the girl in black, swiped the jar from her, and leaves as her brother help gather her luggage.

Before leaving Alcor stared at Schnee for a while and Nao just had his emotionless look again like always. Alcor then widened his eyes. "This Guy... What the his aura its weird..."he then continued his duty.

"I promise I'll make this up to you too!" Ruby yells to her, still feeling sorry and sighs.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day… So what's…" Ruby turns to see the girl in black walking away.

"Well that was rude." Nao said.

"Welcome to Beacon…" Ruby then collapses on her back to the ground.

"Hey, it's only the first day. Cheer up Ruby." Nao said with a small smile as he offered a hand which Ruby took.

"Now come on. Let's of find Ya-" Nao then bumped into another student.

"Whoa, sorry." Nao quickly apologized.

"Nah, it's OK." said the student who was a blond.

"I'm uh... IM NAO!" Nao offered a hand shaking a little as he shout causing people around him to stare.

"I'm Jaune." As Jayne awkwardly shook Nao's hand

"Ruby." Ruby joined in and giggled. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Jaune stood there and hung his head in silence.

"I take that as a yes?" said Nao tilting his head.

 _ **Ten minutes later, Inside Beacon walls.**_

The trie where walking down Beacon walls filled with many trees and it's impressive architecture.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune slightly whined.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said as she laughed at the boy.

"Oh yeah! What if I called you Crater Face!"

"Hey! That explosion was an accident!"

"To me, I think Miss Schnee was being careless." Nao whispered. "Just like his brother I guess he was kinda like her..." he added in his whisper

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-ladies love it!" Jaune announced with pride.

"Do they?" Nao wondered and doubted but he had a strange feeling that this guy reminded him of something... Ah well.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mother always says that… Never mind." Ruby giggles for a bit before an awkward silence falls before the group

"So… I got this thing!" Ruby then takes out Crescent Rose before stabbing it to the ground.

Jaune jumps back in shock. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby pronounces while holding her weapon.

"A-wha?" Jaune asks in confusion.

"It's also a gun." Nao answered for Jaune.

"Oh! That's cool."

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I, uh…" the blond-haired boy then unsheathes his blade. "I've got this sword!"

"Oooooooohh." Ruby said in awe.

"Yeah and I also got this shield too!" Jaune states and then grabs his scabbard, raises his arm, and expands the metal into a shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked as she reaches and touched the shield.

Jaune begins fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets small, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away." explained Jaune.

"But wouldn't weigh the same?" asked Nao asked tilting his head again.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune slumps down, dejectedly.

Ruby giggles a bit. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I went a little overboard in designing it a bit."

"Wait! You made that!?" Both Jaune and Nao exclaimed in shock.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asks Jaune.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughs a bit. "Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune sheaths his sword. "Yeah, the classics…" Ruby then turns to Nao.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Nao just points to himself.

"Yes you! I didn't get a good look at your weapon last time so show it to me!" Ruby said a little bit forceful.

"Uh umm sure... But didn't I tell you" he answered shyly. Ruby stared at him making him nervous so he obeyed.

He took the Sengoku Driver from his satchel which Ruby gave him and attached it on his waist. Fortunately they were able to grab Nao's suitcase and his spare clothing from the bakery he was staying at, during the time.

"Uh a belt?" Jaune asked confused. Why a belt of all things just a belt?!

"SHHUSH, Now this is when the magic happens Jaune." Ruby silenced Jaune who just nodded dumbly.

He unhooked his orange Lockseed from his side. "Henshin"

 **ORANGE!**

He placed it in the Drive bay.

 **LOCK ON!**

And flipped the cutting sword. Above him the orange appeared from the formed portal which made Jaune jaw dropped. It then fell on Nao creating the Pre-Arms before unfolding itself.

 **SOIYA ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"WHAT THE!" Jaune shouted in surprise.

"Kamen Rider Gaim Arriving On Stage!" As he had both his weapons out in an action pose Ruby scream at this as she stared at his form.

 **Beacon Academy, Auditorium, 15 minutes later**

We focus on the door of the auditorium from the inside.

 **CRASH**

Then came from the window above the door was Nao.

"We made it!" said Nao with glass on his face as he rubbed them of.

Ruby and Jaune then came in through door as they looked at Nao funny.

"Was that really necessary?" Ruby asked, even though she wanted to do that to.

"What? The old lady at the bakery shop always said, "Always make a dramatic entrance". Nao quoted.

Ruby then notices Yang waving at them. "Hey guys! Over hear! I saved some seats for you!"

Nao and Ruby bid farewell with Jaune and left to join Yang.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked Ruby.

Ruby gave Yang an angry look. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!"

Yang backed up a bit. "Yikes; meltdown already?"

"Well actually-" But Nao was interrupted by Ruby.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice…?" Ruby explained, struggling to remember some events.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang said, smiling broadly.

Ruby scoffed. "I wish! Nao tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at him, and I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

Nao then notices a certain someone or two behind Ruby and him. "Uh… Ruby!"

"You!" Weiss shouted, standing behind.

"Uh Hi..." Alcor waved well sorta he was looking at his left when he did.

Ruby quickly went to go jump into her sister's arms, but jumped into Nao's instead. "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"Personal Space..." Nao uttered with a small blush.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss lectured.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded." said Yang looking at Ruby in Nao's arms thinking, 'I'm so gonna tease her about this.'

"Well it was kinda your fault that Ruby almost blew you guys up. She inhaled to much of the dust an was about to sneeze when you made it worst." Nao bluntly said.

"What!? How dare you!" Alcor shouted furiously.

Yang then came in between Alcor and Nao. "OK, obviously it looks like we need a fresh start on introductions." Ruby nodded.

Yang then looked at her little sister who had yet to realize what she was doing.

"Little sister I think it's time to let Nao have his arms, unless you're fine like that." Yang said with a teasing smile.

Ruby then realized what she was doing, blushed, and let go of Nao. She then turned to Weiss and held out her hand. "Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can go paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said sarcastically as she pointed to Jaune who picks up the motion.

'Idiot!' thought Nao and Alcor.

Ruby smiled. "Wow, really!?"

With a dead silence under her glare, Weiss said, "No."

The gang's attention was then drawn towards the stage, where Professor Opzin stood there readying the mic, with Glynda

"I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. Its up to you to take the first step."

"What if we didn't!" A voice shouted from the crowd as everyone was searching for the voice.

Glynda then takes the mic. "Whoever said that will be in big trouble when we find you. All students will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be Ready. You are dismissed."

The rest of the student then decided to either chatter with each other, or go someplace else before they had to go to the Ballroom.

"Something seemed a bit odd about that Opzin guy." Yang said.

"Maybe he didn't get to have his morning coffee?" said Nao.

Jaune approaches Weiss. " I'm a natural blonde, you know!"

Weiss just face palms.

"Well good luck with that Jaune." Nao walked away as he jumped out to another window.

* * *

 **Nighttime, Beacon Academy Ballroom**

The first night at Beacon and already, the students are splayed about in sleeping bags. Nao, Ruby, and Yang were all next to each other with Ruby writing in a journal. Ruby wore a black tank-top with a heart-shaped wolf head in the front with white pajama pants decorated with heart and a blindfold. Yang wore an orange tank-top with her emblem in a darker shade on her chest and black short shorts. Nao's Pajamas where a gift he got before meeting Ruby it was a black T Shirt and He also wore blue trousers.

Yang crashed right next to her sister. "It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys here though." Ruby said, not even looking up.

'Well now I feel neglected.' Nao thought.

"I know I do!" Yang purrs as she stares at Nao along with other girls who were ogling at the the young boy, causing the other boys to get irritated and jealous. The look on Nao's face did not seem to help either. For some reason Ruby didn't like this and threw a pillow at Yang's face.

Yang pulled off the pillow and turned to her sister. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to them all about Beacon and how things are doing."

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang nearly squealed as two pillows hit her face, curtsey of Ruby and Nao.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby shouted angrily.

"I just did it cuz you neglected me." Nao said.

"What about Jaune? He's… nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang said, trying to cheer up Ruby.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Nao said with fake tears in his eyes.

"Oops, sorry forgot about you." Yang said.

"You don't even remember my name anymore!" He said with a fake cry.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss courts as a negative friend. Back to zero…" Ruby turns on her back, also forgetting Nao.

"Did you seriously forgot I existed..." Nao face palmed at this.

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend, one enemy…" Yang then had a teasing smile. "And a boyfriend."

Ruby then developed huge blush as Ruby went to go whack her sister, but Yang had a pillow to protect herself. Nao just repeated those words in his head 'Boyfriend, Boyfriend,sweetheart,pokie, darling... What am I thinking doesn't make any sense.'

"Yang! Don't joke like that!" Ruby said, blushing like a tomato, still trying to whack her sister.

"What? So jumping in to his arms was an accident?" Yang said teasingly.

That's when Nao looked at Yang and shook his head with disapproval

"Yang!" Ruby started to shout.

"Hey, calm down!" Yang said.

Ruby then stopped.

"Look, its only been one day. Trust me; you got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Yang said.

"For once she's right Ruby." Nao agreed with a smile with a muffin in his hand.

The three notice a candle being lighted nearby, and they notice the girl in black leaning against a wall, reading a book.

"That girl…" Ruby started.

"You know her?" Yang asked her sister.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang then grabbed Ruby's arm and lifted her up.

"Wait! What are you doing!?"

Nao just chuckled quietly and went out to get some fresh air. Unknown to him a pair of eyes belonging to a girl in black watched as he walked away.

* * *

 **Outside, 3 minutes later**

Nao finally found a bench and sat on it he was a little happy because he ended up making friends and not to mention girls-friends in this world. Having Gaim's Sengoku Driver was like a gift he finally had the power to protect people but still a small question was still in his mind 'How far will he go for power?'

He was worried that one day he had to do what Kouta did sacrificing his humanity to save everyone. Don't get him wrong saying that his just a coward, Because Kaito the first Kamen Rider Baron had a thirst for power and power often corrupts, he didn't want to take that risk.

Something caught his eyes something was moving near the bushes and it quickly ran away to another direction curious he followed it unaware that he was being followed by four certain girls.

 **Near the entrance of Beacon, 5 minutes later**

The thing he was following brought him outside of Beacon, but as he looked around there was nothing here, or so he thought. His senses kicked in and dodged to the left from an attack. Once he got out of the way he saw his attacker, or attackers it was a horse like monsters which look nothing like a Grimm at all, behind it were insects like creatures who were grey but to Nao it was something he should fear.

"INVES!" he uttered shocked the monsters or rather Inves started attacking Nao who dodged and quickly kick the Inves away but he then regret forgetting the Elementary Inves were behind him luckily he was able to drew the Musou saber and slashed them. He did not know how to explain it but if he had the Sengoku Driver on he could drew The Musou saber without transforming. All he had to do was imagine taking out the sword from the right side of his waist and it magically materializes and he was ready for battle. He quickly took out his Orange Lockseed

 **ORANGE!**

 **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

As the armored rider dual-wielded his way to protect himself, oddly enough he just knew how to fight when he wore the armor hell he never even learned self-defense.

He then kicked the annoying Elementary Inves so he could do and Orange Squash. But unfortunately a crack appeared and they quickly left, The evolved Inves still with him, he swiftly just kicked the Inves out of the way and switched his Lockseed and flipped the Cutting Lever.

 **SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**

The Pine arms formed and he quickly hit the Inves with the Pine Iron hitting it in the face for two times when he did he did a little twirl. "You know I'm sleepy so I'll end this quick don't worry it wont hurt... If you squirm."

He flipped the cutting Sword once.

 **PINE! SQUASH!**

He threw the Pine Iron on the head on the inves's head and it literally looked like it got a pineapple stuck on his head. Gaim jumped up in the air and performed the Pine squash Kicking it to its end. "This is your Dead End... Somehow that catchphrase sounds to familiar..." he muttered the last part and quickly went back to Beacon unaware of the eyes who were watching him going home.

 **After the battle, Ballroom**

Everyone in the ballroom was asleep, including Nao, but the future members of team RWBY couldn't sleep as they were pondering about what they had saw. All of them had sensed that something wasn't right with those Grimms that Nao had battled or to what he describes as Inves well they didn't wore any masks so they thought it might be a new type of Grimm.

They were all about to jump in when they appeared, but we're held back as Nao had it covered and the looks on the faces of the other girls were hilarious Weiss even fainted when the Orange dropped on him. Ruby was fine because Nao told her what the Sengoku Driver did and what it does. It was a little a shame though if only Nao's Sengoku Driver couldn't have anyone using it except him, she could taste the power of the armor and try those weapons ohhh those sweat weapons! After thinking all of this they finally drifted to sleep, but Ruby just glanced at Nao one more time.

'Who are you?' Ruby wondered as she stared at the armored hunter in training who was leaning against a nearby pillar with a blanket over him. Ruby smiled thinking he looked a little cute when sleeping.

'Well. Who ever you are doesn't matter right now' Ruby then went to sleep.

After a a few minutes, Nao leaned to far and fell right next to Ruby with one arm over her, looking a bit more peaceful. They both smiled at the warm feeling both of them gave of.

 **LOCKSEED CORNER**

KRTC: So...I understand some words might be familiar but rest assured and I swear to my father's name Old Man Shuu that I used my own words.

Fruits Of Helheim

Pine Arms: This is the armor generated by the Pine Lockseed (L.S.-05). The Pine Arm armor is much heavier than Orange Arms, cutting into the user's speed. Arm strength increases as does defense, making the wielder hardier in battle. They are armed with the Pine Iron, a morning star-like weapon which can combine with the Musou Saber for a more agile weapon. For battles in raw power, this Lockseed is a staple choice.

Authors note: looking back at this makes me realized I was so determined to write this story ah...


	3. Chapter 3: A Test to Ride on!

Chapter 3: More Sengoku Riders and the test!

Ruby woke up from a wonderful dream. Her mother was there, her father was there, her uncle was there, and her sister was there, all having a nice picnic as a family.

She then noticed that her arms were wrapped around someone. She thought it was her sister since she done this a couple of times before as a kid, but when she went to look she instantly blushed scarlet for around her arms was Nao who was still sleeping who also had his arms around her. Ruby could do only one thing. Scream...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream instantly woke everyone in the room up, including Nao.

"Who!? What!? Stay away from my muffins!" Nao said as he woke up helding out the Musou Saber. He then looked around and saw and remembered where he was. He looked to his right an saw Ruby who was redder than her cloak.

"Oh, morning Ruby." Nao greeted as he raised his hand.

Ruby couldn't say anything and in a flash of roses she fled towards the bathroom. Nao just tilted his head in confusion. In another part of the room was an orange haired girl chanting "It's Morning!".

 **Cafeteria** **, 15 minutes later**

'Oh I can't believe I woke up like THAT! I'm so embarrassed!' Ruby Rose thought as she just kept poking her pancakes.

Her sister, who is sitting across from her, noticed Ruby's troubled look.

"Hey Ruby, is something the matter?"

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and developed a little blush while waving her hands. "What!? No! Why would you think something's wrong!"

"Uh huh." Yang said uncertainty.

"Seriously Yang, I'm fine."

Ruby stood up and picked up her tray to throw it away, but didn't notice Nao, who was walking up behind her.

"Hey Ruby." Nao greeted.

"AH!" Hearing the voice of the guy she woke up with, she screamed and accidentally threw her tray of leftover food into the air and then it landed on Nao.

Nao looked up as the tray of food was coming down on him. "Ah!" And it mostly got over his coat.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Nao!" Ruby apologized as she took off a pancake from his head.

"Don't worry, it's OK." Nao said as he wiped off a pancake from his shoulder.

"Oh, so you get mad at me when I punched you in the face, but when Ruby dumps food on you, you say it's OK?" Yang said.

"You punched me in the face before I could say anything." He grunted

Nao inspected himself. "Great, it's all over my coat. Just great."

Ruby then took off his coat. "Here, let me run to the washroom and get this clean for you."

"You sure?"

"Yes. This is my way of apologizing." And in a flash of rose petals, Ruby dashed for the washroom.

 **Washroom** **(A/N Fuson: Hell yes Naked girls!)**

Ruby Rose got to the washroom in no time, thanks to her semblance, and wasted no time putting the coat in the washer that was also a dryer. She was now sitting around, waiting for the coat to get cleaned.

"I can't believe I reacted like that. There's got to be something I can do to repay him." Ruby wondered. There was a ding signalling that the coat was done washing and drying. She took it out and looked at it to see if there were any spots left. She then noticed something about the coat.

"This coat…is kinda of plain."

From her point of view the jacket was grey and nothing else. No outside or inside pockets.

'This isn't kinda! This is really plain! I'm surprised Nao was able to look cool in this! Wait, cool!? What am I thinking!? His armor looked better huh!? Ruby shook her head to get her thoughts out of her head. She then noticed a nearby knitting kit in case someone needed to repair their clothes. She looked at it and then the jacket and then back to the kit. She then had an idea.

 **L** **ockers, 20 minutes later** (A/N Fuson: Dang it!)

Both Nao and Yang were at their lockers

"Where the heck is Ruby?" Yang asked to no one specific.

Just as she finished that sentence, Ruby appeared in a flash of rose petals with Nao's jacket in her hands.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"What took you so long Ruby?" The Sengoku Rider asked the red riding hood.

Her answer was handing him his jacket. "Here, I did a little something-something."

He looked at his dusty old cloak. When he turned it to the back, he saw something else the Gaim logo with its blade yellow and the outlines were blue Nao could have fainted if he wasn't that shocked knowing he is Gaim now. He looked at Ruby for an explanation.

With hands behind her back and twirling her foot, Ruby spoke. "I thought that the coat kinda looked plain so I grabbed a sewing kit and added your emblem, I noticed it was on your scroll. Do you like it?"

Nao looked at his newly designed cloak. He then threw his sword into the air and started to twirl his jacket around him dramatically and put it on. He caught his sword sheathing his sword (Making it dissapear) and with his back turned to the girls, he posed making sure they saw the Gaim logo

"Kamen Rider Gaim Arriving on stage!" He posed. "So, how do I look?" He asked.

"You look awesome!" Ruby complimented.

Yang just nodded.

Nao turned around and looked at Ruby. "You've given me something special Ruby. I promise to pay you back a hundredfold!" He wasn't lying if you want the real deal it cost a lot of money and alot... If he was a tourist that is troll

"Oh? And what would that be?" Yang said teasingly.

Nao just chuckled. "My little Secret." 'Maybe I could get her a lockseed no no no no no what am I thinking but if I give her a lockvehicle... Ahhh"

 **In Nao's mind**

"Here Ruby a portable Rose motorcycle." He handed Ruby the Rose Attacker lockseed.

"A Rose motorcycle cool! I'm going try riding on it now!" She unlocked the lockvehicle and it folded into the Rose Attacker she jumped on it and reached for the ignition handle..

"Now Ruby please don't go to fast because at a certain speed..." Nao didn't get to finish because Ruby who was on her Rose Attacker started doing a 360 spin.

"Nao! Save me!" She shouted an dissapered in roses.

 **Back to Reality**

Yang then looked at him in disbelief. 'This guy… his one mystery..."

Ruby then open her locker and grabbed her precious Crescent Rose.

"Now that there's no more awkward small talk and getting to know people, today I get to let my sweet heart do the talking." Ruby said as she cuddled her weapon.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one taking this initiation. If you want to grow up you're gonna have to learn how to meet new people and learn how to work together." Yang said.

"Ugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby said as she put back her weapon in her locker. "First of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting and secondly I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

Nao did not focus to the talk and he accidentally bumped into someone. He was a young man with black hair and a bit of blue streak and onyx color eye. He wearing black jacket with red highlight, white shirt, black jean, black socks and brown combat boots.

The young man responded with a speech "You know if you just bumped into a person that makes you weak because you were not focused."

Nao just gawked at him Deja vu if he was Kazuraba Kouta technically he is because he has taken the mantel of Gaim, This guy acted like Baron could he be? He then grinned before he landed a small punch on Nao's shoulder

"Ha-ha kidding but next time be careful when you look around its dangerous even if your in battle against the Grimm, I'm Yuto by the way Yuto Kurosaki!" He held out his hand at Nao. Nao then shook his hand and said a bit shyly.

"Mmyy na-mes uh Nao... Kimaji, Nao Kimaji nice to meet you Yuto..." There was a disappointed face on Yuto "What?" The wielder of Gaim's power asked

"Your not gonna ask why my last name is Kurosaki?"

"Eh?"

" *sigh* Never mind nothing important. So Nao nice to meet you should we take a seat and get to know each other more? If you can't tell yes I was being sarcastic but yeah let's talk." Nao nodded and did not notice the slightest conversation the girls were having!

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

Ruby looks away. "I-I don't know, I'll guess I'll just be on your team, or something?"

"Uh, maybe you should try being on someone else's team." Yang suggested as she strokes her hair.

Ruby got up close to Yang. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you don't wish to be on the same team as me!?"

"What!? No, of course I do!" Yang said, waving her hands innocently. "I just thought, I don't know, maybe it would help you…break out of your shell."

Ruby stepped back in disbelief. "What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune comes from no where and finishes what Ruby was about to say, holding a piece of paper and looking for his locker. "Theirs no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would have remembered counting that high. Oh why does this have to happen to day!"

Nao and Yuto noticed that and sweatdropped.

"Nao I don't know what to say but that you don't see in real life more often." Yuto commented to his new friend.

Nao just nodded in agreement.

The announcement then came up. What come out was Glynda's voice.

"Will students please head towards Beacon Cliff. The initiation is about to begin. Please head towards Beacon cliff."

"Well, guess that's our cue Nao come on." Yuto said as he got up and headed for Beacon Cliff followed by Nao.

 **Beacon Cliff, 15 minutes later**

Nao stood on silver tiles next to Ruby, Yang, Yuto and Jaune along the rest of the first-year students as they look at professor Opzin with his mug along with Glynda behind him with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, you skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Opzin explained.

Glynda then approached the students. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today."

"Huh?" exclaimed Nao.

"What!? Ohhh…" Ruby said with a worried expression.

Opzin walked back and forth, explaining. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone with whom you could work well with."

Ruby groaned upon hearing this.

Opzin then continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat!?" Both Ruby and Nao yelled.

Yuto just nodded to himself understanding what was going on.

A girl in pink was talking to a boy in green. "See, I told you!"

Opzin looked around at the row of first-years. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path…or you will die."

Jaune chuckles nervously then gulps loudly after hearing those words.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Opzin asks as he finishes his speech.

A young man raises his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?" He had messy gray hair that goes to his neck in the back and to his chin in the front. It hangs loose around his head with one fat strand that sticks up at the top in an ahoge fashion, light green eyes, healthy tan skin, young mid-teen and not muscular build he also wore wear is light purple trench hoodie and brown shirt with thin silver breastplate, green camo pants, pair of brown fingerless gloves and white sneakers.

Opzin ignores the remark. "Good! Now take your position."

Nao looked at his surroundings and somehow knew what he needed to do he took out his Dandeliner lockvehicle which he so happens have and clutched it Yuto saw Nao and took out a Spear and he looked like he had a plan.

Ruby, Yang, and the other student minus Nao... Maybe and the young man all take out there weapons and get into a battle-ready position as well as the other students as one by one they are launched from their pads.

Nao's eyes widen when he saw this. 'We're catapulted!?'

"Um sir? I've got, um…a question." The young man still raising his hand, not looking at the other students being launched. "So this landing…strategy thing…Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

'We're being catapulted!?' Nao screamed in his head, looking at the young man as if trying to yell him that.

"No. You will be falling." Opzin said with a blank expression.

"Oh, uh, I see… So do you, like, hand out parachute for us?"

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'."

"Uh huh…Yeah."

Yang turns to Ruby and Nao and winked at them while putting on a pair of aviator sunglasses as her pad launched her. Ruby's pad launched her seconds later.

"There's only one thing left to do now." Nao was soon launched shouting. "HERE'S NAOOOO WAIT I MESSED UP AHHHH!"

Jaune was soon launched seconds later screaming. Nao was now faced with a problem. "How do I land safely?" He then remembered he took out his Dandeliner Lockvehicle and mentally slapped himself duh! He can fly!

He unlocked the lockvehicle and rode on it by dropping on it as he fell.

"Oh my god! THIS IS AWESOME!" Nao yelled as he flew around a little.

Then for some reason, a bird caught his interest. "Ohhh birdie!" That was until Ruby crashed into the bird and killed it.

"Birdie No!" Both Nao and Ruby cried out.

Nao caught a feather and stared at it in horror.

"I will avenge you Birdie!" Nao yelled out and looked at who did it and saw Ruby. He then looked at the feather again. "You know what, Birdie you died in vain." He then threw away the feather and headed towards Ruby on the Dandeliner. For some reason when he landed he was alone and no Ruby in sight.

"That's weird? Couldn't sworn Ruby landed around here?" Nao then started to walk and head for the temple he could use the Dandeliner but his parents thought him cheaters never prospore so he had to do it fair and square. "Well, can't just stand here. Better get to the temple. I'll probably meet someone along the way. Hopefully Ruby or Yang or maybe Yuto as long as its not Alcor I'm fine because his mean." Nao said as he continued to walk when the bushes whole and Nao unsheathed his sword. What came out was a wolf Grimm, a Beowolf but it wasn't attacking him it was attacking the teen who question Ozpin earlier be was shooting at them with a Revolver unfortunately it had no effect on them

"Well, better get to work!" Nao gripped his Musou Saber and charged at the Grimm. He slashed it in the mask making it roar in pain be then tended to the teen.

"Hey you okay?" Nao ask him the teen grunted in response Nao glared at the Beowolf and took out a familiar Orange lockseed.

 **ORANGE**!

He tossed it in the air grabbed it and locked in the Drive bay

 **LOCK ON!**

The boy from earlier looked at Nao and gasped "Isn't that? huh!?"

Nao then Flipped the cutting blade.

 **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

arms dropped on Nao forming the Pre-Arms before the arms folded itself and he was transformed into The Armored Rider Gaim. Gaim charged at the grim and slashed its arm and legs at the same time with his Daidaimaru and he flipped the cutting blade twice.

 **ORANGE AU LAIT!**

 **(A/N I honestly don't remember Gaim doing an orange Au Lait before so I made this myself if you want to know.)**

Gaim combined his weapons into Naginata mode and span it around quickly until it looked like and orange slice he threw it at the Beowolf making it explode in the process.

"Guess this was your Dead End huh?" He announced.

"Watch out!" The teen from earlier shouted. Gaim looked up and so another Beowolf attacking him he was then pinned down to the ground with no weapon he couldn't fight back he was trying to push the Grimm away from him and the Grimm fought back with a push of its own.

'I got to help him!" Shouted the boy from before, in his head. He then took out to items and it appeared to be a Sengoku Driver! And a grape like Lockseed with the words LS-09.

'If his Driver was real and maybe my one is too!' Confidently he placed his Sengoku Driver on his waist and a Rider indicater glowed indicated it could only be used by him. He unlocked his lockseed.

 **BUDOU**!

He then place the lockseed in his Drive Bay.

 **LOCK ON!**

He flipped the cutting blade.

 **HAI~!**

The Budou arms dropped on him forming the pre-arms before folding itself the armor was green save for some of the gold decorations and his eyes in addition of his chest plate which was purple in his hand was a very familiar looking gun modeled after a grape it was named the Budou Ryohou. The weapons for the Budou arms, now the boy had become Kamen Rider Ryugen!

 **BUDOU ARMS! RYU~HOU HA-HA-HA!**

He looked at himself in awe before he quickly realized he was in a life and death situation. He shot the Beowolf with the Budou Ryohou and kick it away from Gaim.

Gaim was shock the guy he saved from earlier was also a Kamen Rider!? What's next Super Sentai and Giant Robots! Gaim quickly grabbed his weapon which was stuck on a tree and looked at Ryugen.

"Talk later we got to end this Grimm..." He said in his familiar cool and emotionless tune. Gaim never understand that he would talkike that if he fights. Ryugen nodded and shot the Beowolf with his fruit like gun, followed by Gaim who jumped and slashed the monsters face and gave it a 180 kick in its Hollow like mask.

Gaim looked at Ryugen and both of them nodded. Ryugen Flipped the cutting blade once.

 **HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH!**

While Gaim locked out his Lockseed.

 **LOCK OFF!**

He then placed it on his Musou Saber. Both Riders wer in their stance with Ryugen pulling the trigger on his Budou Ryohou ready to shoot. Gaim on the other hand wanted for the count down.

 **1,10,100,1** **0** **00,10** **000**

ORANGE CHARGE!

Both of them commence their final attack with Gaim slicing it with his familiar orange spear followed by energy grapes forming on the sides of Ryugen's weapon and combining at the front of the gun making it shoot a dragon like energy shot! it hit the Beowolf with Gaim slashing it with his weapon it then exploded leaving no trace behind. Both of them de-henshined and looked at each other.

"So your Kamen Rider Gaim... That makes me Ryugen right oh also Hi I'm Xalte Yumehashi pleasure to meet you." The now known Xalte held out his hand.

Nao shyly shook it "Nice to meet you Xalte Aka Kamen Rider Ryugen." Xalte just smiled at the shy armored rider.

 **With Ruby**

When Ruby landed she instantly got up and started to run.

'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find-'

"Yang! Yang!"

'Out this is really bad. Oh what if I can't find her! What if someone finds her first!' Ruby thought as a cloud thought formed above her head.

'There's always Jaune. He's nice, funny, but I don't think he's very good in a fight.' Ruby discarded that idea and went for the next one.

'Oh! What about Blake! So mysterious, so calm, plus she likes books! But then again I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Ugh!' She then got rid of the thought cloud and thinked.

'OK, who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Blake, and…Nao! How could I've forgotten him!' Ruby stopped running to think as another cloud bubble appeared above her head.

'OK, let's see. Despite having amnesia, being a little weird and mysterious... Nao's kind, likes muffins, likes my taste in music, he's also strong, and fast, and cool! He's also very…cute and handsome and-Gah! What am I thinking!?' Ruby quickly shakes her head to get rid of her thoughts and the cloud above her.

'OK, mind made up, time to find Nao.' Ruby then started running again.

"Nao! Nao! Na-!" Ruby stopped because in front of her was none other than Weiss Schnee.

'Oh boy. Why me!' Ruby cried in her mind.

Lockseed Corner

KRTC: Yo sorry had to make another edit of this cuz the last edited was gone so I made this in a hurry cuz I'm lazy derp sorry seya.

 **Budou Arms:** The Arms which are formed by the Budou (Grape) Lockseed (L.S.-09). These arms are unique in that they arm the user with a firearm instead of the usual melee weapons. Armed with the Budou Ryuhou, the user is capable of firing at a semi-automatic pace at one of the longest ranges out of any of the Arms thus far


	4. Chapter 4: Riders Assemble Part 1

**Last time...**

 **Nao just gawked at him Deja vu if he was Kazuraba Kouta technically he is because he has taken the mantel of Gaim, This guy acted like Baron could he be? He then grinned before he landed a small punch on Nao's shoulder**

 **"Ha-ha kidding but next time be careful when you look around it dangerous even if your in battle against the I'm Yuto but he way Yuto Kurosaki!" He held out his hand at Nao. Nao then shook his hand and said a bit shyly.**

 **"Mmyy na-mes uh Nao... Kimaji Nao nice to meet you Yuto..." There was a disappointed face on Yuto "What?" The wielder of Gaim's power asked.**

 **'If his Driver was real and maybe my one is too' Confidently he placed his Sengoku Driver on his waist and a Rider indicater glowed indicated it could only be used by him. He unlocked his lockseed.**

 **BUDOU!**

 **He then place the lockseed in his Drive Bay.**

 **LOCK ON!**

 **He flipped the cutting blade.**

 **HAI~!**

 **The Budou arms dropped on him forming the pre-arms before folding itself the armor was green save for some of the gold decorations and his eyes in addition of his chest plate which was purple in his hand was a very familiar looking gun modeled after a grape it was named the Budou Ryuhou. The weapons for the Budou arms, now the boy had become Kamen Rider Ryugen!**

 **BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA-HA-HA!**

 **And now...**

 **Chapter 5: Riders! Assemble!**

 **Slash! Slash! Slash!**

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Gaim and Ryugen just killed another Grimm and Gaim was getting annoyed.

"How many of these things are there!?" Gaim shouted as more Beowolves appeared surrounding him. Also surrounding him were the corpses of previous Grimms that tried to kill him and were just beginning to evaporate.

"Calm down Gaim-Senpai I'll handle this." Ryugen calmed down his Kamen Rider superior in this world what he is the first Rider he has seen so he has to show some respect to him... Even if he is shy. Ryugen then took out another lockseed.

 **KIWI!**

He locked it on his Sengoku drivers lockbay.

 **LOCK ON!**

He flipped the cutting blade.

 **HAI~! KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN, SEI-YA HA!**

As the Budou arms vanished the Kiwi arms dropped and formed on him equipping him with The Kiwi Geki Rin be slashed at them with a spin of his body making him like a tornado.

 **SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**

Gaim then sent an orange enegy slash from his Daidaimaru at them making them disintegrate.

Both Gaim and Ryugen had dehenshined and were resting under a tree.

"Man so how you get here though seeing I know your not from Renmant like me." Xalte asked Nao who was looking at the Musou Saber.

"I don't remember it was all so blurry..." Nao answered honestly.

Xalte sighed. "I guess were the same although it is strange though we both have Sengoku Driver from different Riders it like destiny somehow" Xalte told to his New friend Nao nodded, suddenly his eyes widened.

"Xalte thats it! I think I found out about who Zangetsu and Baron are!" Nao quickly stood up. Xalte gasped "Wait so you mean they are also here!"

"Yes! Ikuzo we have to find them!"

 **To Yuto**

'I am so lost right now.' Yuto thought as he continued to walk.

As he looked around he saw nothing but trees until he saw something. It was a cut down tree, It looked like it had been sliced off, and on the trees was a black feather as big as the tree!

"What kind of bird did this feather come from!?"

He decided to stay alert and headed to the location of the temple until suddenly he heard a persons grunt and groan. He then saw none other then the twin brother of Weiss Schnee fighting 10 Beowolfs, Alcor Schnee.

"Dang it what next an Ursa!" Alcor grunted holding his Swords. he was having trouble handling them alone Yuto saw this and sighed.

"Guess I gotta help him since he does now count as my teammate since Mr Ozpin said so..." He stabbed his spear to the ground and took out a SENGOKU DRIVER! He then placed it on his waist and the familiar yellow strap formed the Belt. His Rider indicator showed a knight in red armor with a yellow visor. He then took out a Banana like lockseed with the numbers LS-08.

 **BANANA!**

He unlock the lock followed by spinning the unlocked lockseed and then placed it in the Drive bay.

 **LOCK ON!**

The portal opened up from the sky and produced a mechanical Banana. He then cut the blade like how Nao and Xalte did.

 **COME ON!**

His pre arms formed before the banana folded it was all red save for a few. As the arms folded itself the transformation was completed. He had a yellow horns coming our of his helmet, his visor was yellow. His weapon formed and it was a spear made almost modeled after a banana.

 **BANANA ARMS! ~KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

"Kamen Rider Baron! Victory awaits!" He announce spinning his BanaSpear around he then jumped in and stabbed the Grimms with his BanaSpear making them dissolve in thin air he then looked back at Alcor.

"You alright?" Baron asked the young man. Alcor just blinked instead of being dumbfounded like most people when they see a guy in fruit themed armor. Then a roar was heard both teens turned and saw and Ursa coming at them Baron quickly moved as he hit the cutting blade twice while Alcor turned his swords into crossbows and shoot at the Ursa at its arms while Baron prepared his attack.

 **BANANA AU LAIT!**

He stabbed his spear towards the Ursa and a giant energy banana formed on it and hit the Ursa making it explode before dissapering. Both teens looked at each other and were still holding their weapons.

"Well nice to meet you uh Banana man." Alcor said to Baron which annoyed him.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME BANANA MAN! ITS BARON! I EVEN ANNOUNCED MY NAME BEFORE FIGHTING!" He pointed to the sky.

"Uh um sorry? I didn't know your very concerned of what people call you..." Alcor apologized sweatdropping a little. Suddenly a zipper appeared and opened up and a Dragon like Inves and some Elementry Inves came out of it and attacked both Baron and Alcor. The Dragon Inves breath a fire ball at him making Baron have burn marks on his armor which hurt him.

"Agh Tch why you take this!" He swung his BanaSpear at the Inves causing it to develop sparks. Meanwhile Alcor was surrounded by the Elementry Inves and he slowly and calmly sheathed his swords.

"Well since my new teammate over their strangely can do what I can do, I can't just let him take the spot as the Fruity Huntsmen." He than slowly took out a SENGOKU DRIVER! His Rider indicator showed a warrior in white armor with an orange visor. He then calmly placed his Driver on his waist and the yellow strap formed the Belt. Baron saw this and gasped while fighting the Dragon Inves. 'No wonder he wasn't shock but where on earth um supposedly Renmant I guess, did he get a Sengoku Driver.' He thought while hitting the Inves with a roundhouse kick.

Alcor then produced a Melon like lockseed with the words LS-04 and tilted the lockseed sideways and unlocked it.

 **MELON!**

Above him the a zipper appered and opened and revealed a giant Metalic Melon above quickly threw the lockseed at his other hand and placed it inside the Drive bay.

 **LOCK ON!**

"I, Transform!" He then hit the cutting blade.

 **SOIYA!**

The arms dropped on him creating a white coloured pre-arms and the Melon dropped on him.

 **MELON ARMS!**

The arms folded and completed the armor equipping him with a shield while by his waist was a Musou Saber!

 **TENKA GOMEN!**

"No way Kamen Rider Zangetsu!" Baron shouted shocked out of all the riders it had to be the armored Rider in white!

"Hmm Zangetsu... I like that... Kamen Rider Zangetsu! Uh… GONNA BEAT YOU UP!" He then swung his Musou Saber side ways attacking the Elementry Inves with slashes and knock backs by his Melon Defender.

"Bad intro friend bad intro…" Baron was then knocked back hard by a punch from the Dragon Inves. He grunted standing up "Well this ain't getting me nowhere." He then took out another lockseed which looked like a mango with the words LS-11 and took out his banana lockseed.

 **LOCK OFF!**

His arms disappeared with sparkles and he unlocked the Mango lockseed.

 **MANGO!**

A zipper portal opened up again and out came a metalic Mango. He then attached it to the Drive bay and quickly hit the cutting blade.

 **COME ON!**

The arms dropped and folded itself revealing the new change of arms.

 **MANGO ARMS! ~FIGHT OF HAMMER~!**

He was then equipped in the Mango arms armor. On his hand was a mango themed mace named the Mango Punisher which he had to drag it on the ground to move it around the Dragon Inves looked confuse causing Baron to chuckled.

"You Dragon! Here's your Mango!" He then hit the Inves with the Mango Punisher causing it to hit a nearby tree. Baron then slowly walked towards it dragging the Mango Punisher with him. The Dragon Inves was then hit again causing it to fly in the air! Quickly he flipped the cutting blade twice.

 **MANGO AU LAIT!**

With that Baron spined around and around as his Mango Punisher began to glow. Baron then swung the Mango Punisher at the Inves causing it to send a giant projection of the Mango Punishers Head. With that the Inves roared in pain and exploded.

"Perfect Victory..." He announced flexing his hands.

Meanwhile Zangetsu was slashing at the Elementry Inves causing them to explode or just knocked down on the ground. Zangetsu then hit the cutting blade.

 **SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!**

 **(A/N Again I made this myself.)**

His Melon Defender glowed and he charged towards the Inves hitting them one by one making them explode. He then sheath his sword and pointed to the sky.

"Receive Thy Punishment" he announced as Baron approved this with a nod. Both Riders walked towards each other then stared at each other. Baron had also switched to his default arms.

"" You got a lot of explaining to do..."" Both of them said at the same time. As they were about to speak up more Elementry Inves came out from the crack from earlier both Riders stood back to back.

"Talk Later now we fight... I'm sure you're curious how I have the same Belt as you" Baron said to Zangetsu who nodded. Just as the Inves attacked them two people entered the stage. It was none other then Nao and Xalte.

"Ah Nao?!" Baron exclaimed shocked to see his new friend here.

"Brain Dead Boy!?" Zangetsu exclaimed pointing at him. All eyes were on him Xalte tried to hold a laugh while Baron faceplamed.

"Hey I'm sorry don't call me Brain Dead Boy, I have a name you know... It's Nao... Or now..." He then took out his Sengoku Driver which shocked the two Armored Riders.

"Hey don't leave me behind senpai!" Xalte exclaimed as he also took out his Sengoku Driver.

"Could they be?!" Baron uttered and Zangetsu heard it an looked at him. "They Could be what?!" Zangetsu asked wanting to know what he wanted to say.

 **ORANGE!**

 **BUDOU!**

"Henshin!"

 **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

 **HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!**

"Kamen Rider Gaim! Arriving on stage!"

"Kamen Rider Ryugen! Target locked!"

"Nao is Gaim and his friend over there is Ryugen what's next? Super sentai and Giant Robots?!" Baron shouted. Gaim looked at him and nodded.

"I thought the same thing Yuto..." Gaim exclaimed. Then they realized they were still fighting so all of them stood side by side each other pointing their weapons at the Inves which were coming at them.

Nao then smiled under his mask. "I always wanted to say this... This Our Stage Now!"

 **(** **BGM Play Kamen Rider Girls E-X-A EXICTING ATTITUDE** **)**

All four riders then attacked the Inves all with their respective weapons.

 **Sekai wo kaeru junbi wa ii ka?**

 **Kajitta kajitsu sui ka amai ka**

 **Unmei wo kirihiraku kagi**

 **Sore wa kimida iza susume EXA (ikusa) he**

 **(Lock on soiya soiya ikusa soiya)**

Gaim slashed the Inves with both his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. An Inves tried to sneak attack him from behind he calmly pointed his Musou Saber behind him and shot at it. Zangetsu saw this and was shocked he didn't know his sword was also a gun so he followed Gaim's example before he shot the Inves.

 **Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**

 **Jintori omotemuki mata kikenna game**

 **Dare no inomama ni ayatsurareteru?**

 **Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight!**

Zangetsu jumped in the air and shot at the Inves from above as he flipped the cutting blade.

 **SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!**

His foot was covered with Melon like energy and he dived down and did a Rider kick making the Inves around him explode. Behind him Baron was spinning his weapon around and hitting the Inves.

 **Kiwotsukete kimi wa ima unmei wo erabou**

 **To shiteiru chuukoku?**

 **Imi nante wakarazu**

 **Tobikonda battlefield Hey!**

Baron then stabbed an Inves and uppercutted an Inves with his other arm nearly dodging a punch by another Inves he then side swiped it and flipped the cutting blade.

 **COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**

He stabbed each of the Inves making a projection of a giant banana appear on them Baron then swung his Bananaspear at them and made them explode. He then dodged another attack from another Inves and charged towards it.

 **Kimi ga eranda (Hey) Michi no sakini wa (Hey)**

 **Nani ga atte (Don't stop) Dare to atte? (Carry on)**

 **Mada mienaikedo (ten wo mezase)**

 **Exciting** **脳** **Attitude**

 **Chanto arawase**

 **Tachimukau shisei wo**

 **Iza susume don' t get back EXA (ikusa)**

 **(Lock on soiya soiya EXA soiya)**

Ryugen was shooting at the Inves that were coming at him he then jumped in the air and did and aerial attack on them. He then landed on the ground and nodded in satisfication but suddenly two Inves grab his arms he then kicked them away and jumped back ways. Time seemed to slow down as he quickly flipped the cutting blade.

 **HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH!**

He the pulled the switch on the Budou Ryohou and projection of grapes appeared. He then shot a blast of Grape like energy making the Inves that hit them explode. Ryugen landed on his butt and quickly stood up and started fighting.

 **Norikondeiku ka nottorareru ka**

 **Semete semetsuzuke sokonashi power game**

 **Michi no chikara to iu miwaku no inryoku**

 **Nomikoma rete iku sekaij** **奴** **Time to fight!**

Gaim was busy fighting more Inves then any of the Riders he easily defeated them all with his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber which was in Naginata mode. Suddenly Gaim was surrounded by many Inves, slowly he locked out how his Orange lockseed and placed it on his Musou Saber's lock bay.

 **LOCK OFF!**

 **LOCK ON!**

 **1,10,100,1 000,10 000**

 **ORANGE CHARGE!**

He then did a circle slash at the Inves making a projection of an orange slice appear.

"I suppose this was your Dead End... hmph..." He announced walking away from the Inves that surrounded him. Once he was far enough all of them exploded.

 **(BGM End)**

Now all four Riders were looking across each other as they all dehenshined. Each of them were eyeing one another suspiciously except Nao who was casually eating a chocolate muffin.

"So who is going to begin their explanation..." Yuto spoke up. Everyone turned to each other still except Nao.

"Wait a moment guys." Nao suddenly snapped out everyone from looking at each other.

"What is it Nao?" Alcor asked the boy in black. Even though at first Nao didn't make a good first impression at first. When he was fighting Alcor had somehow develop a respect for him and his skills.

"Uhh weren't we suppose to find something here we can talk about this on the way right?" Nao told everyone. With that the three went pale and panicked.

"Shot! If we don't find it were never gonna get out of this forest." Xalte yelled.

"On top of that cracks appear here so Hellheim is trying to invade this world and guess what? We're standing in the middle of a place were cracks appear and who knows what would happen!" Yuto added worried. He wasn't weak but being a Kamen Rider is not easy he had almost use all his strength to fight does Inves well... Almost.

"But hey the crack is gone..." Nao pointed at the place were the crack last appeared. Shocking everyone dis-including Alcor who was confused.

"I do not know what is going on here but I know it has to be bad..." Alcor exclaimed.

"It's complicated I'll explain it to you while we're on the way..." Xalte told him. As all of them started moving forward to find the relic still with curiosity or confusion or fear in their minds. Yuto then turned back his head to look at the scene.

'Now that I think about it when the crack appeared none of the Inves that landed here had not been in beserk state. I can tell because when I was fighting them they were fighting with tactics and patterns... I think something bad is going to happen soon.' He then looked at Nao 'When I meet him to think he was one of those Dandere types but when he was in armor I had the feeling of something evil inside him...' Yuto looked at Nao still.

"Agh! At this rate we won't get there in time and we will be the slowest team ever!" Alcor snapped stomping the ground. After he said that it had caught Nao, Xalte and Yuto's attention. Nao took out a Sakura Hurricane lockvehicle while Xalte and Yuto took out the Rose Attacker lockvehicle. The three of them unlocked the locks and threw them in the air quickly the lock folded itself into their vehicle mode. Alcor jawdropped the locks can also turn into vehicles! That's just cheating!

"Come on Alcor, I know you might not have one you can ride with me." Nao asked Alcor who was still dumbfounded nodded at him.

Without anyone noticing a lone figure was hiding behind the bushes holding a lockseed with the words D.L.S-07. The lockseed feature of what fruit could not be seen for it was shadowed.

"So this is were you are hahaha..." He laughed silently not wanting to attract attention he then turned around and a zipper portal to Hellheim opened up once he entered it the zipper closed itself and disappeared.

Lockseed Corner!

Le Creator: Hey hey hey everyone finally the Four Riders have been assembled into a team now... Well sorta its not official... But Hey! So I wanted to thank to the three Authors who sent them their OC request! Thank you to...

PersonaQeminoid1 = Alcor Schnee/Kamen Rider Zangetsu

Toa Solaric = Yuto Kurosaki/ Kamen Rider Baron

Unicorn 359 = Xalte Yumehasi/ Kamen Rider Ryugen

That's it those are the four main Riders that will appear also since I'm so nice well lets just say my girlfriend convinced me...

Miss Le Creator: Anyone who wants to do an OC request for the remaining riders Kurokage, Guridon, Bravo and Knuckle! Is allowed but Gomen to the three authors who have sent their request for the main riders you can't post another... But please understand that we also need ideas from other readers out there!

Le Creator: So without further ado Let end this Chapter!

Miss Le Creator: This is The Dead End for You Ja~Nee!

KRTC: WAIT! IT IS I FUTURE LE CREATOR OR NOW KAMEN RIDER THE CREATOR!?

Le Creator and Miss Le Creator: Whoh!

KRTC: I'm here to say that Miss and you broke up also I want to personally thank these people again Ciao!

Le Creator: Hey that's my line!

KRTC: Not anymore!

 **Lockseed Bio!**

 **Kiwi Arms** : the armor formed from he Kiwi Lockseed (L.S.-13). Although these Arms can be bulky, they do not inhibit the wearer as much as one would think, not compromising speed at all and boosting attack strength. The weapons of choice are Kiwi Gekirin which offer a unique and versatile weapon which while initially awkward to use, can be deadly in a fight!

 **Banana Arms** : This armor can be accessed through the Banana Lockseed (L.S.-08). The armor from this Lockseed is for the most part balanced. Perhaps it doesn't grant as much speed as other Arms, but it is a good choice for any battle. The weapon of choice with this Lockseed is the Banaspear. It holds a longer range than most of the Arms that are melee weapons so it gives an advantage that most wouldn't expect for a weapon usually associated with cavalry.

 **Mango Arms** : This is the armor generated by the Mango Lockseed (L.S.-11). The user gains heightened physical strength but in exchange jumping height and running speed are greatly reduced. The Mango Arms' personal weapon is the Mango Punisher, a mace with a head resembling a cubed mango. As the strength of the user is increased by Mango Arms, the blows are quite powerful and can cause massive damage with each hit. This Arms fits Baron's rather aggressive fighting style and he uses it when his default Banana Arms and Banaspear are unable to get the job done.

 **Melon Arms** : This is the armor generated by the Melon Lockseed (L.S.-04). To date, this is one of the most powerful Arms. Melon Arms gives the user superior offensive and defensive capabilities. Out of all the Arms weapons seen so far, the Melon Arms' Melon Defender is the only one with a defensive nature. However, the user may still use the Melon Defender as a throwing weapon and it will return like a boomerang. While not possessing the same range as Budou Arms, the defensive power of this Arms allows it to withstand any enemy. In addition, its overall power makes it a definite threat to enemies.

Author's Note: opp the next one is really weird so I have to fix it


	5. Chapter 5: Riders Assemble Part 2

As The four newly paired riders were riding on their lockvechicles thorough the forest rumbling noises could be heard from the tree's and bushes.

"... So that's basicly what The Inves and Hellheim are all about Alcor." Nao finished his explanation to Alcor who nodded fascinated with Nao's story.

"I'm amazed really however that still doesn't explain why Hellheim is invading Renmant." Alcor replied with an honest answer. He was truly shocked to find out by becoming Kamen Rider Zangetsu he had become the successor of a former R&D manger named Takatora Kureshima who tried to find a way and save the world from Hellheim.

At first trying to replicate the Sengoku Drivers that negiate the alluring affects of the LockFruit and giving the belts to part of the population of the world until Kouta Kazuraba aka Nao's predecessor Kamen Rider Gaim told him of the overlords.

"His got a point there either Sagara is behind this or Kouta no offense man." Yuto added even if having being the Successor of Kamen Rider Baron he would at least try not to go to get power like his predecessor did by abandoning his humanity and decided to destroy the world. Besides that he had taken a liking to his Actor Yutaka Kobayashi he always watches his Yuta Cafe Videos... Well until they were none...

"Yeah I agree with you since only the two of them could do such thing. I mean really who would give us Sengoku Drivers that should all have been destroyed? So it'spretty obvious." Xalte added being a Kamen Rider never was his intention but life thought otherwise. With the powers and abilities of Kamen Rider Ryugen he would have to do the right choice he did not want to end up like his predecessor. Micchi was a chaser but not him his more of a follower besides his kinda bad at being a leader.

"Yes, but what if somebody got his hands on the blueprints to the Sengoku Drivers but then again how could they bring forth Hellheim here." Nao nodded. He never asked for any of this having the life of an adventurer being Kamen Rider Gaim. He was just a normal guy... A normal guy... Kouta was too he really admired how Kouta sacrificed his humanity for the woman he loved...

Suddenly a Beowolf ambushed both Nao and Alcor on the Sakura Hurricane making Nao almost hit a nearby tree.

"Ah guys were in big trouble!" Alcor informed everybody looking behind him. The three riders looked behind a little and saw a few Beowolfs chasing after them.

"I think riding on bikes was a bad idea since it attracts Beowolfs..." Xalte gulped while looking at the others.

"This is peculiar indeed ill think of a plan" Nao closed his eyes and suddenly schematics of plans storm in his head and Nao opened his eyes again with a nod.

"Ok Here is the plan! Alcor and I will shot them from behind on each of your bikes you two." Everyone nodded at the idea Xalte and Yuto got their Rose Attackers closer to the Sakura Hurricane. Nao then jumped on the back of Yuto's bike while Alcor jumped on the back of Xalte's bike. The Sakura Hurricane turned into its lockseed form again and Nao catched it.

"So you got any ranged weapons Gaim?" Alcor asked since Alcor had his cross bow sword and could use it for long distanced fighting. Nao nodded and took out his Musou Saber which shocked the others and pulled the trigger and shot at the Grim making them disintegrate on the spot Alcor followed suit shooting Arrows at them. Nao looked at the front and he gasped

"Guys in front of us!" an Ursa was in front of them ready to charge at them.

"I got this!" Xalte shot at the Ursa's arms and legs making it stop in the distance with a growl. Yuto then took out his spear and aimed it towards the Ursa like a Knight holding his lance. He then hit the grims hollow like mask and it disintegrated.

"Ah I can see light I think were almost there!" Nao shouted.

 **Back with the others**

Yang was literally on fire as her lilac eyes changed to red. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

The group waited and and two rose shaped motorcycles jumped out from the bushes leaving a trail of Beowolfs behind.

"Haah looks like we didn't reach our Dead End thats for sure whew..." Nao sighed in relief.

"Argh! I can't take it anymore." she activated her gauntlets and began punching on Yuto!

"Eh? Wait! NO NOT THE FACE NOT THE FACE!" and Yang begang punching him in the face.

"...Scary..." Nao uttered with no expression behind him was Ruby and Alcor.

"With that face are you really scared!" Alcor exclaimed and Ruby just sweatdropped Nao just stared at them then looked back to Yuto. Yuto then pushed Yang of his face and his eyes turned to her face and he looked at her with a glare.

"I said not my face..."

Suddenly everyone fell to the ground Ruby fainted for a moment before she was caught by Nao.

"...Scary..." Nao uttered once more with his normal emotionless face.

"Again with that kinda emotion are you kidding!" Alcor yelled while holding the boys collar shaking him.

Everything calmed down for a second with Nao eating a strawberry muffin while Alcor tried making small talk with Blake.

"So Hi nice to meet you I'm Alcor." he held out his hand Blake stared at him for a while before she just uttered one word.

"Blake." she then walked away from him Alcor just did an "Ok" look and walked towards his teammates.

Ruby tugged on Yang's sleeve. "Umm…Yang?" she points to the sky.

Up in the sky was a giant black bird known as a Nevermore is flying in the air and hanging on one of it's talons was none other than Weiss as she displayed a look of fear.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss called down to Ruby.

"I said 'jump'!" shouted Ruby.

"She's gonna fall." said Blake.

"She'll be fine." Ruby countered.

"No she isn't!" Alcor exclaimed.

"She's falling." Ren said.

"And there she goes." Nao added

"Any of you! Do something!?" Ruby said.

"Sis!" Alcor was about to go and catch the falling heiress when Jaune jumped out of the tree and caught her.

"Just dropping in?"

Jaune then realized that he was in the air and somehow forgot about gravity, so both he and Weiss fell. Jaune landed face first and then Weiss landed on him.

"My hero." Weiss said sarcastically.

"My back!" Jaune croaked out in pain.

Then the Deathstalker knocked Pyrrha towards the group.

"Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang cheered sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby shouted as she charged at the Deathstalker with her Crescent Rose.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled.

'She's going to get herself killed!' Nao thought.

Ruby slashed and unleashed some bullets on it, but the scorpion Grimm just shrugged then off and knocked away Ruby.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said to the group while slowly getting up.

Ruby turns around to see the Deathstalker and shoots it in the skull, before she puts away her weapon and runs away as the Grimm was following her.

Yang runs to her sister. "Ruby!" Nao then also runs to Ruby.

The Nevermore soars above Ruby, and with a flap of it's wings, unleashes a wave of sharp feathers at the cloaked girl. Ruby's cloak got caught by one of the feathers and more blocked Yang from getting to her sister. Nao jumped over the feathers that blocked Yang and continued to advance towards Ruby.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang screamed.

Ruby struggles to get her cloak free. "I'm trying!"

The DeathStalker approaches Ruby and raises it's golden stinger, ready to kill the red riding hood.

Yang reaches out in vain, screaming her sister's name. "RUBY!"

Nao's eyes were wide for a second before they turned red as orange energy followed through him and he charged at the Death Stalker as he blocked the stinger away from her with the Musou Saber grabbing her then with some unknown strength. Kicked the Death Stinger away from them as he quickly got Ruby to safety.

"Th-Thanks." Ruby said, shaking a little from the sudden speed. Nao just had his back facing her.

The gang was running towards them with Yang running ahead of them.

"Ruby!" Yang called towards her sister, happy that she was alive.

"Yang!" Ruby called towards her sister and was about to run towards her, but was stopped by Nao.

"Ruby." Nao said with his hair somehow covering his eyes.

"Yes Nao?" Ruby turned to the amnesiac and got something she wasn't expecting.

*SLAP!*

Ruby got slapped by Nao, hard. This sudden action caused the group to stop and for, some reason, the Grimms too. Ruby turns her head to see Nao with a very angry face.

"You Idiot, What do you think you were doing!" Ruby and the group stepped back, surprised at the volume of his voice.

"Are you trying to get you trying to get yourself killed!? What, you trying to show off? You trying to be a hero? It doesn't work like that Ruby!?" Nao harshly scolded Ruby, not realizing that he was again covered in orange energy and red eyes which is scaring the group.

'The hell is that!?' both Yuto and Xalte thought as they have never seen something like that before.

"You can't just go and do everything by yourself!? I don't want to lose more of my friends please..." the tune of Nao's voice lower but he couldn't say anymore.

 ***sob***

For Ruby is now crying tears. Seeing this, Nao's aura disappeared.

"I'm not…trying to…showoff! I just…want people to…know…that I can…do this!" Ruby explained between sobs. Most of this was coming from how Weiss has been treating her like a child since they've met. She just wants to let her and everybody else that she isn't.

Nao placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder which caused her to look up at him.

"Ruby…you don't have to prove anything. To me, you're the greatest person in the whole wide world!"

Ruby wiped away some tears. "W-What?"

"I'm telling the truth. First, you helped me a total stranger which was provided shelter by you And second, look at what at you did to my jacket." Nao listed. "These two simple things, Ruby, are really special to me. And I said I was going to repay the favor. Can't do that if you're dead." Nao then hugged Ruby. "You don't have to prove anything Ruby. Just be yourself."

Nao ended the hug and Ruby wiped away all of her tears.

"Thanks. Guess I needed that." Ruby said.

"Don't mention it. And if you try to pull a stunt like that again, I'm gonna slap you even harder next time. "

Nao walked up to Yang. "Fell free to punch me later."

"Nah. I think what you did helped Ruby a bit." Yang said.

Ruby smiled at Nao and closed her eyes. "…Normal knees…" She turns around only to get hugged by her sister.

"Oh thank god you're okay!"

Everyone looked up and saw the Nevermore circling around them. It cawed as it flew.

"Guys, that thing is circling back!" Jaune pointed out. "What are we going to do!?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss said.

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and get it back to the cliff. There's no point in fighting these thing."

"Well look who's finally using her head." Weiss said.

"And it took a slap to the face for me." Ruby joked.

"Run and live. That's an idea that I can get by." Jaune smiled.

Nao, Ruby, and Jaune walked up to the artifacts. Ruby grabbed a white knight, Jaune grabbed a white rook, and Nao grabbed a black king. The three looked at each other with smiling faces before nodding to each other.

"I think it's time we left!" Ren said.

Ruby nodded. "Right! Let's go!"

Yang couldn't help, but smile at her sister. Blake noticed this.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked.

"No, it's nothing." Yang said.

Just when the group was a about to make a break for it.

 ***RUMBLE***

Everything shook, causing the group the stumble.

"What the!? An earthquake!?" Alcor shouted.

Nao then sensed something and looked towards the sky. His eyes widen.

"Uh…guys? You might want to see this!?" Xalte yelled to the group.

They all looked towards the sky an their eyes too widen. The sky above them started to crack. It then broke in form of a zipper inside was a forest. Suddenly, from the forest was an Ursa So big with tree like legs and arms with vines covering it and its hollow like mask was all green.

Jaune fell to his knees. "We're doomed! We can't fight something that big!"

"But we can!" Yuto shouted confidently grunting.

Everyone then looked at Nao and his team in horror what were they thinking.

"Any idea what that is leader-san?" Xalte took out his Sengoku Driver.

"I have a theory that this Ursa might have ate a lockfruit and mutated it. Wait leader-san?" Nao replied taking out his Sengoku Driver.

"Can't argue with that." Alcor replied. Yuto then looked at Nao for a sec.

"Oh yeah Nao how did you do that thing earlier when you slapped Ruby it looked like reisatsu in bleach." Nao then just looked at him confused.

"That was aura wow you guys really need a long talk about the world well enough talking." Alcor chuckled.

Nao then tossed his Lockseed in the air and Xalte pointed his Lockseed like a gun while Alcor just threw his Lockseed back and forth from his Left hand and his Right before stopping at his right. Yuto on the other hand unlockeed his Lockseed and span the Lockseed around with his finger.

 **BANANA!**

Xalte then unlocked his Lockseed.

 **BUDOU!**

Alcor unlocked his Lockseed with a smirk.

 **MELON!**

Nao catched his Lockseed and immediately unlocked it.

 **ORANGE!**

Their circular zipper appeared above them which shocked the ones who had never seen it before and the ones that have.

"HENSHIN!" They shouted. They then locked it on the drive bay.

 **LOCK ON!**

As Nao and Alcor's Japanese War Horn standby music could be heard with Yuto's European Trumpet stand by music followed by Xalte's Chinese erhu & gong music. At the same time they hit their cutting blades.

 **SOIYA!**

 **COME ON!**

 **HAI~!**

The arms dropped on to their respective riders. While unfolding theirselves.

 **ORANGE ARMS HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

 **BANANA ARMS! ~KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

 **MELON ARMS! TENKA** **GOMEN** **!**

 **BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU HA-HA-HA!**

"Kamen Rider Gaim Arriving On Stage!"

"Kamen Rider Ryugen! Target Locked!

"Kamen Rider Zangetsu! Who doesn't have an intro yet!"

"Kamen Rider B-"

"BANA-BANANA BA-BA-BANANA!" Yang pointed at him.

He then plunged his BananaSpear in the ground before shouting. "ITS BARRRRRRROOOOOONNNNNN!" Baron was very annoyed now he knew what Kaito felt.

"And why just me these other three are fruits too! Why didn't you call them an Orange, Grape and Melon?!" Yang just shrugged which made Baron facepalm at her answer.

 **(Play BGM Just Live More!)**

Gaim began turning his weapons into Naginata mode charging towards the gigantic Ursa Inves. Zangetsu started with throwing his sheild like a boomerange followed by shot's from his Musou Saber. Xalte followed suite shooting energy shots at the Ursa Inves head making it roar opening its mouth which was suddenly invaded by the Melon Defender destroying its Teeth. After its Teeth was destroyed the Melon Defender returned to its rightful owner.

"What's wrong did you get a cavity?" Zangetsu mocked with Ryugen laughing a little.

"Alcor what on Vale!" Weiss eyes widened her brother had just! What will her parents say about this!

Blake was also shocked who knew Weiss brother was this skilled and powerful!

"Wait look down there!" Jaune pointed at Gaim and Baron both of them had stabbed its legs making it growl in pain. Both of them jumped in the air and activated their Squash function.

 **SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**

 **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

"YEAGEAH!" With Gaim doing a circle slash on its body followed by Baron with a thrust!

As both of them landed to the ground they high fived.

"Nao is so Awesome!" Ruby had sparkles in her eyes.

"I gotta say for a Banana Baron you rock!" Yang added Baron just gave her the finger which made Gaim confused. The Ursa Inves then stomped the ground and slapped the riders away for a few miles Ryugen rolled on the ground with Zangetsu hitting a tree before falling down. Baron meanwhile managed to plunged his BananaSpear to the ground and Gaim skidded on the ground before halting.

"His to strong!" Baron grunted. While clutching his fists.

Gaim then look at his spare Lockseeds and took out the Suika Lockseed having the words L.S.-10 on it he locked of his Orange Lockseed and placed it in the drive bay.

"Oh that Grimm is sooo dead." Baron smirked under his helmet.

Ryugen who was supporting Zangetsu joined Baron by his side.

"You go senpai!" Ryugen cheered knowing what was going on. Zangetsu looked at him confused before he saw the Suika Lockseed get then smirk from what Nao told him its one of the Deadliest Lockseed out there!

A giant circle zipper appeared and unzipped itself to reveal a giant watermelon **(A/N Fuson: Look at this beautiful watermelon!)**

Team RWBY and JNPR panicked.

"Nao your awesome but... that's crazy!" Ruby shouted.

"Have you gone Banana's Nao!" Yang shouted from the background you could hear Baron shouting "Quit making Banana jokes its offensive!"

"As I wise man once said this is my Stage now!" he shouted flipping the lever.

The arms dropped on him and squashed him like an ant. at the same time when the arms dropped Gaim hat just stepped on one too. RIP random ant.

"Nao NOOOO!" Ruby fell down in despair she did not Belive he would do such a thing.

"Guys look!" Pyrrha shouted. The watermelon then began spinning around and hitting the Ursa Inves's leg making it trip.

"Nao?" Ruby uttered. From the Watermelon arms Gaim's head popped up with the Suika arms henshin sound.

 **SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**

"I live another day to fight the forces of evil haiyah!" Gaim announced as the Giant watermelon turned into a mech and he started to fight against it.

"Nao!" Ruby and the group moved towards him before the group stopped as sharp feathers rained down upon them. They were surrounded by the two Grimms. They got out their weapons and prepared for for the inevitable fight.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this!" Yang said before they moved from were they were at.

 **(BGM END)**

 **(With the soon to be RWBY and JNPR)**

The soon to be TeamsRWBY and JNPR had been fighting the two Grimms for awhile. The soon to be Team RWBY was fighting the Nevermore and the soon to be Team JNPR was fighting the Deathstalker.

 **(BGM: Red Like Roses Part II by Jeff Williams)**

"None of this is working!" Weiss said, frustrated.

Ruby's mind was working at the speed of light, trying to think of a way to end this quickly so they could help Nao. She then developed an idea as she looked at Yang and Blake.

"Cover me! I have a plan!" Ruby then took off and Weiss charged at the creature of darkness.

At the bridge that soon to be JNPR were at, because of the battle, it was starting to fall apart.

"We gotta move!" Jaune said before all four of them charged.

The Deathstalker that they were fighting attacked, but Pyrrha was able to block it's incoming pincer before slashing it. It attacked again, but Jaune blocked this attack as well. Pyrrha went for an attack, but the Deathstalker was able to dodge. Ren then came in running in, raining bullets on it with his StormFlowers.

The Deathstalker tried to attack the boy in green, but he was able to dodge. He then jumped on top of it, shooting at its weak points. As Ren was shooting, Nora transformed her weapon, named Magnhild, into a grenade launcher and started firing. Jaune and Pyrrha were pushed back, but the Deathstalker couldn't make ant advancements thanks to Nora's grenades. Using the distraction, Pyrrha transformed her weapon, named Milo, into a javelin and threw it, piercing the Grimm in the eye.

In pain, the Deathstalker threw Ren off where he collided into a pillar before landing on the ground.

"Ren!" Nora called out in worry.

Jaune got up and then saw the poison end of the tail dangling. This gave him an idea.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called to his partner who saw what he saw and got the idea.

"Got it!" Pyrrha then threw her shield, which was named Akoúo̱, like Captain America as the shield flew like a disk, cut off the tail which landed on the Grimm's head, and flew back into her hands.

Jaune turned to Nora. "Nora, nail it! Literally!"

"Heads up!" Nora said before jumping on Pyrrha's shield. She launched herself into the air with the help of Pyrrha and smiled before getting her hammer ready. She flew in and used her hammer to dive at fast speed. She then hammered the tail in its head, killing it, and propelling Jaune and Pyrrha by the crumbling bridge being used as a catapult.

Nora soon joined them as the Deathstalker's corpse fell to oblivion. All three landed while Ren just walked up to them before falling face first on the ground. They then turned around to see how the girls were doing.

With the girls, Yang was firing from her gauntlets, named Ember Celica, before seeing the Nevermore coming for her. As the nevermore tried to eat her, she jumped into its mouth, but held its upper beak as she was firing into its mouth.

"I! Hope! You're! Hungry!"

Yang then jumped off and landed on part of the bridge that wasn't destroyed as the Nevermore crashed into the cliff before landing on a temple behind her. It didn't stay down for long as it got back up and screeched. Yang looked up and smiled as she saw Ruby in position and Blake getting ready.

Yang switched places with Weiss, who went up to the Nevermore's tail and trapped it in ice, preventing it from flying. She then went back to where the others were.

Blake then attached one part of her weapon, named Gambol Shroud, to a pillar before sending the other part to Yang. Yang caught the ribbon and attached it to another pillar across from the pillar Blake was at, showing a huge ribbon between the two pillars with the two holding both ends to keep it tight,

Ruby jumped on it with her scythe's blade at her feet. She flew back to Weiss, who had summoned a black seal to hold her and the ribbon.

"Of course you would come up with an idea like this." Weiss said.

Ruby wanted to comment, but she was in a hurry. "Will you just make the shot already."

"What's the rush? Worried about your-" But Weiss was interrupted.

" HURRY UP AND MAKE THE SHOT!" Ruby yelled, showing she was in a big rush.

"OK! Fine!" Weiss then launched Ruby who left a trail of red roses. "You don't have to be so pushy."

Ruby's feet landed on the cliff as Crescent Rose's blade caught the Nevermore's neck. Weiss then summoned a path for her as Ruby instantly began to run up, dragging the Nevermore with her as Crescent Rose was recoiling from shots that Ruby was firing.

*SLASH*

Soon at the top of the cliff, the Nevermore's head finally came off.

 **(BGM END)**

Yang then commented. "Well...that was a thi-" But she was also interrupted by Ruby.

"No time! Gotta go!" Ruby then used her semblance to race Nao wanting to asset him somehow.

 **With Nao**

As Gaim was busy fighting the Ursa Inves The remaining riders had to handle the Grimm that we're with the giant monster.

Baron Stabbed a Beowolf as he charged towards more Beowolves attacking Ryugen as he pummeled then one by one with his Spear. Ryugen sat they were Inves behind Baron as he aimed at them and atghe same time they hit their cutting blades.

 **BANANA/ BUDOU SQUASH!**

 **As** the Grimm we're turned to ash. Zangetsu had just finished slashing at a group of Grimm as he shouted at Nao.

"Can you hurry it up!" Gaim looked at him as he answered.

"On it."

With a shout Gaim cut down it's limbs as he slashed at it multiple times to the face and he finally hitghe cutting blade.

 **SUIKA SQUASH!**

Gaim then imprisoned it in a giant watermelon before cutting it to pieces with the Sojinto.

"Yay..." Ryugen cheered while lying on the ground. He was tired he transformed 3 times today.

Gaim then landed on the ground in his default arms before he dehenshined with the others following suite.

"Nao next time an Ursa Inves appear again I'm fighting..." Yuto informed as he was smirking

"I'm really gonna get in trouble with Weiss after this..." Alcor sighed with Xalte patting his back.

Then in a couple of rose petals, Nao almost fell as he was tackled into a hug by Ruby.

"R-Ruby!?" Nao looked down at Ruby who was crying on his chest. Yuto and Xalte smiled at this the Hero always get the girl.

Ruby looked up with tears in her eyes. "Y-You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" She then buried her face on his chest again. "Do-Don't do stuff like that again!"

Nao just looked at her and gave her a hug "I'm sorry I made you worry."

They stayed like this for awhile before letting go with both of them blushing a bit.

"Nao wow..." Yuto remarked making the boy looked at him confused

Ruby wiped away the remaining tears on her and looked at the Suika Lockseed. "By the way Nao. What was that awesome, yet scary looking, arms!"

"The Suika arms instead of generating armor it makes a giant metallic arms with crazy amount of power bit it has a flaw." Nao answered.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"It has a cooldown time so I won't be able to use it for a while." Ruby nodded at the answer.

"Yo love birds love to see you kiss but we go to go" Alcor smirked calling for his Leader and girlfriend hehhe.

"Shut Up Alcor!" Ruby shouted blushing madly. Nao only chuckled.

 **Beacon's Assembly Arena, 1 hour later**

Opzin was congratulating the surviving students oh by the way nobody was killed okay... probably, and was forming teams.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark." Opzin called out as a four boys stood in front of him. "The four of you have retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL(Cardinal). Led by…Cardin Winchester."

Everyone clapped as the next four came up.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie." Opzin called out as the four walked up to him. "You four have retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR(Juniper). Led by…Jaune Arc." Opzin said before Nora hugged Ren out of joy while Jaune was surprised.

"Huh? Led by!?" Jaune said who could'nt believe what he was hearing.

"Congratulations, young man." Opzin congratulated him before Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune in the shoulder, which pushed him to the ground.

Jaune was to shocked at the position he was given to comment while Pyrrha just smiled. Opzin called the next four.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." Opzin called out before the four girls appeared before him. "The four of you have retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY(Ruby). Led by…Ruby Rose." Opzin said, surprising everyone, even Weiss.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said before hugging her little sister.

Opzin then called out the final team

"Nao Kimaji, Yuto Kurosaki, Alcor Schnee and Xalte Yumehashi " Opzin called out. The four boys appeared before him with Alcor doing a peace sign, Yuto wearing glasses looking cool and Nao eating a Mint chocolate chip muffin ignoring everything."The Four of you have retrieved the White King pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team NYAX (Next). Led by...Nao Kimaji. Nao nearly dropped his muffin.

"That's so ironic but hey I can't judge!" Yuto patted Nao's back.

"Seriously! him ugh fine... I guess I can work with that.." Alcor Sighed.

"Yahoo Nao is now our Leader-San." Xalte cheered.

Opzin stood next to Glynda. "This is certainly shaping up to be an interesting year." Opzin said as his focus was on the now new Team RWBY and NYAX.

"So what do you think of team NYAX Axel?" Ozpin said to a person in the shadows who was viewing their performance in a scroll. The person was about above 19 yrs old his Hair Style was long hair past his shoulders reaching down to his upper back the Hair Color was dark brown whole Eye Color is sapphire his Physical Build was6' 2" and slightly built he wears a white vest with a large black collar, a blue back, and a black stripe along the bottom as well as around each arm hole. It is closed with a zipper that is closed just a bit below his collarbone and slightly above his belt. The back of the vest bears a half black tribal moon. He also wears black gloves without fingers on the left bicep and wears a dark purple ribbon. His blue baggy pants have very large, paler pockets, and are held up by a black and silver belt. His white shoes are gray on the bottom and top, with three black stripes on each side and blue laces.

"Ill be glad to train them..." he smirked taking out a Lockseed which looked like a walnut.

 **KURUMI!**

 **Dorms, couple hours later, Nighttime**

*CLING*

"Cheers to the newly formed Team NYAX and to Nao becoming our leader!" Yuto said.

The now new Team NYAX was celebrating the formation of their Team tonight, but Alcor seemed less enthusiastic about it, but that didn't stop them from having a good time.

Off in the corner of the room were their Lockseed's and belt the Orange lockseed turned black with the D.L.S.-07 on it before returning to normal.

Lockseed Corner

 **Fruits Of Helheim!**

 **Suika Arms** : This armor is produced by activating the Suika (Watermelon) Lockseed (L.S.-10). Unlike other Arms, this Lockseed produces a large mechanical walker capable of fighting larger opponents. It is capable of fighting in its fruit form called Odama Mode, flying as a weapons platform in Gyro Mode, and fighting as a mecha in Yoroi Mode. The mecha form is rather slow, but ridiculously powerful and fights with the Suika Sojinto, making it a dangerous foe to face. This Lockseed is also rare, making anyone who has it extremely lucky. It also requires a long period to recharge between uses, likely one of the few weaknesses this Lockseed has.

 **WTF IS THIS!**

"Ugh... uh am I in the Sengoku Period or something?" Nao asked"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki Substitute Soul Reaper."

"Omg... are you Yuto's brother?" Nao continued

"Oww good this guys and their weapons!" Xalte panted. "Their he is After Him!"

"Shot!"

"Hey Alcor!" Yuto asked

"Yeah?" Alcor replied

"Isn't it weird that Your name is Zangetsu in armor and Ichigo's Zapakuto's name is Zangetsu too?"

"O-o"

"Hey Orihime can you heal Nao so he regain his memories?" Yang asked

"Sorry it dosent work like that Yang-Chan!" Orihime replied

"Nice glasses Ishida." Yuto complimented

"You Have a demonic glare..."

"Wutt?"

"Nao why are there to of you!"know Ruby exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Nao replied

 **BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI ON STAGE!**

"Watasi Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim. Gaim's clone"

 _Kamen Rider Gaim The Orange Hunter: The Bleached world of Blood!_

 _Coming Soon this X'mas!_

 **SOIYA! FLARE ORANGE ARMS! SWORD OF FIRE! ON STAGE!**


	6. Chapter 6: The NYAX Riders of Beacon

Nao was tied up in a chair as he was stripped to only his trousers. 'Huh? Why am I here?' he asked himself in his mind. He then looked around and saw a girl with a knife as she was slowly walking to him with a wicked grin.

"Noa-kun.. Let's make sure we honor our promise!" She uttered as Nao screamed.

"No No No!" He screamed.

* * *

 **Back To Reality...**

Nao opened his eyes sweating as he discovered he was in bed and it was just a dream...

"The Power of Kamen Rider Gaim..." Nao muttered. He was having a hard time sleeping because of the weird nightmare he had earlier. He remembered of the time when he first got here. He was confused lost so he had to use any means necessary to live in this world that was when he found that. He then check his alarm 12:00am it was getting late but he decided to go for a midnight stroll.

 **D** **orm Rooftop 5 minutes later**

Nao was laying on the ground of the rooftop looking at the stars above and the shattered moon.

"The promise which never happened and never will... Musuki..." Nao muttered with his emotionless look but narrowed eyes.

" *Yawn* Hmm? Nao is that you?" the voice of a familiar red riding hood caught Nao's attention. It was Ruby staring at him from the door of the roof wearing her PJ's Nao blushed looking at her, now that he can clearly see her PJ's he suddenly had strange vibes.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed." Ruby asked the young man.

"I couldn't sleep I thought seeing the stars would make me tired..." Nao then looked back at the sky.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked and Nao motioned her to sit. "Wow it really is a beautiful night today right Nao?" she commented.

"Yes it is I'm just glad nothing bad happened while were sitting here alone with nobody around... Eh?" Nao quickly panicked and took out his Musou Saber holding Ruby with one hand.

"Who is there show yourself!" Nao shouted to the shadows but failed to notice the blushing girl in his arms.

"Huh your very wary of your surroundings for a shy kid Gaim..." a figure revealed it self from the shadows and it appeared to be a girl. She was wearing a Black jacket as she wears a detective hat just for the looks as she wore dress pants and wearing boots she is about 5 ft tall as her hair color is black as one eye color was pure black while the other was covered by an eye patch.

Nao narrowed his eyes. "If you were living in the streets for a few months you learn a few or two..." he replied taking out the Sengoku Driver placing it on his waist. Ruby then hid behind him because she was not armed and that just made her well... An adorable little girl!

"Whoah sounds like you had a horrifying past experience Ohhoho." she mocked making making Nao grit his teeth with red glowing eyes.

"Well since you noticed me I'll have to kill you now so DIE!" she then took out another driver which looked like a juice dispenser coloured red and had two handles on it. Nao's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth once more.

"Genesis Driver... Who are you..." he took out his Orange Lockseed.

The girl smirked and wore the Driver on her belt and took out a Lockseed but it looked transparent red then the original one black and silver and had the code E.L.S.-PROTO

"Henshin..." She took of her eye patch and revealed that her other eye was light blue. Nao's eyes widened as a crack of a memory appeared

 _ **Small Flashback**_

"Subject 5: Inami Heartnet. Age:17. Gender: Female." A scientist observed a tank which contained a girl. The scene showed that Nao was trapped in a tank with a few others.

 _ **End of Small Flashback**_

Nao's eyes widened 'I know this girl but... How?"

 _ **DRAGON FRUIT**_ _ **S**_ _ **ENERGY!**_

She place it in the core of the driver

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

A portal to Helheim opened and produced a metalic dragon fruit. She then pushed the seaboll compressor. The Dragon fruit energy lockseed snapped open and revealed its core as sparkling juice filled up the concentrate pod undernith it.

 _ **SODA!**_

The arms dropped on her forming her genetic arm wear and the arms folded itself.

 _ **DRAGON**_ _ **ENERGY ARMS**_ _ **!**_

As the henshin song for the Dragon fruit arms played.

Her armor was as sane as the Tyrant in Gaim Gaiden having the Sonic Arrow as her signature weapon. Nao was about to unlock his lockseed but he was distracted by...

 _ **KURUMI ARMS! MR KNUCKLEMAN!**_

Tyrant was then punched by the new comer. His armor lock based after a walnut and he had Giant knuckle fists on his hands as his arms specific weapon.

"Kamen Rider Knuckle Time for a Beatdown!" Knuckle announced as he punched her again but she blocked it with her Sonic Arrow.

"Knuckle Tch you still want to disturb me no matter what huh?" Tyrant growled as she she readied her Sonic Arrow.

"What are you talking about young lady? Your hurting one of my students I can't let you hurt em it is a teachers responsibility after all!" He chuckled as Knuckle pushed her of the rooftop. But before she pushed of she was able to shoot one Arrow that was heading towards Nao and Ruby. Nao reacted fast and shielded her making the arrow face through his right palm! Nao fell down and clutched his palm in pain with blood gushing out from it.

"Nao! Oh my god are you okay!" Ruby quickly tended to the young man. She was worried for him because if Nao wasn't in armor his body was not protected and he could get hurt! for example right now!

"Argggg it hurts..." Nao quickly tore up his t shirt and made it into a makeshift bandage. He then wrapped the cloth around his hand covering the wound.

"Are you sure you alright?"

"Yeah don't worry I'll be good... Kuhh..." Nao grunted trying to act a little though.

"No, Nao we need to send you too the Nurses office! Hold on!"

* * *

 **The** **following d** **ay**

Nao had meet the nurse and she informed him that the wound wasn't that fatal and it didn't break any bones but he won't be able to use his right palm for awhile anymore which was horrible cause he needed to write! But it wasn't exactly what the nurse meant. Nao can't clutch things with his right palm but if holding a pencil he should be fine. Right now Team NYAX was in their dorm room and were hearing Nao's explanation of what happen to him that night.

"Correct me if I'm wrong so basicly you went up looked at the stars Ruby came and join you and then a girl with and eye patch appeared that knows who you are transformed into Tyrant and tried to attack you to but failed when Knuckle appeared and claimed she can't hurt his students and then he pushed her of the rooftop but she was able to do one arrow shot and it went past your palm?" Xalte asked Nao who nodded in response. Yuto and Xalte just blink at Xalte in surprised.

"What? I thought you knew how to use aura? Why didn't you use it to protect yourself!" Alcor exclaimed pointing at him.

"I don't know how to use aura it kinda triggered on itself last time..." Nao admitted staring the at ground in shame.

"Oh yeah what is aura by the way?" Xalte wondered.

"That's easy you see aura is..."

 **(After Explaining)**

We see Alcor holding Nao's shoulder as both of them glowed.

"There I triggered your aura's with mine... Now all that's left is to figure out your Semblance." Alcor sighed leaning on the wall.

"So what's your semblance?" Yuto asked since Alcor had his Aura already that must means he has already unlocked his semblance.

"Well I'll show you later don't worry..." Alcor answred smirking now he has something that his teammates don't knowledge of his own world.

"Wait there is something we forgot to do..." Nao suddenly had a serious look... Which was not surprising cause he was always emotionless.

"What is it?" Alcor asked if it was something he forgot to tell them that can't be good.

"We need to redecorate and unpack..." Nao then took out a suitcase and placed it on the ground inside were muffins and Lockseed and Lockvehicles.

"We're on earth did you get those muffins?" Alcor awed how can he get that much muffins in a suitcase and in good condition too.

"What I want to know is that is a lot of Lockseed and hey are those?" Yuto said as he picked up a Lockseed.

"Yes its an Energy Lockseed... These are all the Lockseed I had on me... And some I plucked from Helheim." Nao answered showing of all the Lockseed he had.

"So were are Kacidoki and the Kiwami Key?" Xalte asked confused if they had it would useful but if Nao uses the Kiwami Key it had to be a last resort no matter what.

"My sister said that do not bring the most important things with you they might get lost..." Nao answered honestly.

"I think it was the other way around Nao..." Yuto sweat dropped.

The gang then started redecorating their room. Nao was busy trying to pushing his suitcase under his bed while Yuto was placing pictures that he took with his Instant Camera he brought on the wall. Alcor was placing a portrait of himself on a chair grinning. Xalte was placing a dart board on the back of the door. Then we see Nao trying to stack all his muffins like a pyramid. Yuto then placed posters that he got from Nao suitcase looks like he also brought poster of the Kamen Rider of their respective roles for each corner of there room he placed the posters of each their rider forms. We then see Nao plugging in a Laptop near his bedside next to his bed. Then we see Alcor and Yuto bringing in a bookshelf filled with books. We then see Xalte carrying a dancing Michael Jackson inside the room. Nao was pushing a cart filled with goats into the room. Yuto was trying to get a bird from his head. Alcor was stacking Dust on selves only for Nao suddenly hit him ridding on a bull, Alcor tried to get up but failed.

"OK stop!" Yuto shouted with a spear in his hand. Nao dropped a cat. Xalte fell down a conveyer belt. Alcor was fending of a lion into a cage.

"Aren't we supposed to be in class?" Yuto asked with that the stacked pyramids had fallen.

"My Muffins!"

* * *

 **L** **ater...**

"Monsters, Demons... Prowlers of the night. Yes the creature as of Grimm have many names but I mierly refer them as prey hahaha!" Prof Port said giving a speech to everyone in class. A cricket could be heard after he finished his speech the only ones who were paying more attention to the Teacher was Nao, Yuto and Xalte because of their little secret of not being originated from Renmant they needed to know more about this new world their stuck in they could go and find a way home but they weren't that heartless to leave Renmant to deal the Helheim invasion that could be happening anytime... Or has it?

"Man this class is boring but not for you guys I suppose..." Alcor whispered under his breath as he looked at the three.

"... Individuals who have sworn to protect individuals who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why the very World!" Prof Port continued a student then shouted "Yeah!" Which made everyone look at him. "That is what you have been trained to become. But first a story of me as young boy..." With that Yuto quickly gave up on paying attention followed by Xalte. Nao on the other hand... Nobody could tell if he had gave up on paying attention or not. Nao saw that Ruby was writing something. It was Prof Port but instead of port it was Prof Poop. Nao still did not show any emotion but you could see Yuto covering his mouth while Xalte was having small laughs. Alcor just rolled his eyes. Prof Port then grunted at the group making them all imediatly stop their anticts.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

Nao didn't pay attention to the rest and noticed Weiss' growing impatient with Ruby's childish antics.

"So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" Prof, Port asked as what he said drew back Nao's attention.

Weiss held up her hand. "I do sir!"

'Oh boy.' Alcor thought with a smirk.

"Well then, let's find out." Port then gestured to a surrounded in shadows as low squeals came from inside. "Step forward and face you're opponent!"

"Uhhhh, was that there before?" Nao asked.

While Nao was thinking how the hell the cage got there, Weiss got up and went to change into her battle outfit which was her regular clothes. She came back, clothes changed and Myrtenaster in hand.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake cheers as she waves a small flag with her team's initials.

"Where did she get that?" Yuto whispered to his team as he stared at the flag before turning his attention back to Weiss.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheers for her teammate.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss shouts angrily at her 'leader.'

Ruby gave a sheepish look. "Oh, um...sorry..."

Nao glares at Weiss while clenching his fist. 'Why do I have this sudden urge to punch her right now?'

"Alright, let the match...begin!" Port then swings his weapon and break the lock, dropping the cage door to reveal a Boarbatusk.

The Boaratusk charges towards Weiss who waited and then stepped out of the Grimm's way, slashing it at it's side but doing no damage.

"Haha! Bet you weren't expecting that!" Prof. Port said.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby calls out to Weiss.

"Stay strong!" Alcor cheers for his sister.

Weiss dashes forth, attempting to stab the Grimm through. The Grimm charged towards Weiss again. Weiss thrusts forward, but to her surprise, her weapon gets caught in the Boaratusk's tusks.

"Bold approach, I like it!" Prof. Port said as he and the other students watch as Weiss struggles to get her weapon free.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheers.

Weiss looked at Ruby and that action made her lose focus and her weapon as the Grimm threw it away and smacked Weiss away.

Xalte winced. "That's got to hurt."

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" Prof. Port asked.

Weiss gets up and shakes her head. She looks up and gasps as the Grimm was charging towards her. She rolls out of the way quickly, making the Grimm run into one of the desks, and runs towards her weapon. She was able to get her weapon and faces the Boaratusk once again.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby hinted before getting interrupted.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled angrily.

Ruby sits back down, hurt by Weiss' rebuttal. Nao clenches his fist even tighter, restraining himself. Alcor noticed and place a hand on his back making him calm down. Nao didn't understand why he was angry he had never been this angry since the time at the Shrine...

The Boaratusk then jumps up and spins like a wheel, heading straight towards Weiss. Weiss was ready for this as she summons a glyph in front like a shield. When the Grimm collided against the glyph, it was like it ran into a wall and landed on its back. Weiss then summons another glyph, jumps on it and jumps forward, stabbing the Grimm through the stomach and killing it.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true Hunter-in-training!" Prof. Port congratulated Weiss. He then turned to the clock and then back to his class. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...Stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares at Ruby and leaves the classroom. Jaune saw her leave. "Sheesh, what's with her?"

'My thoughts exactly.' Nao thought.

Ruby left the classroom followed by Nao and his team.

Minutes later...

After awhile, Ruby finally managed to catch up to Weiss while Nao and Alcor were walking by them and caught up to their conversation.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

The heiress turned around to face Ruby and yelled. "What!?"

Ruby had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

Weiss interrupted Ruby. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"Weiss!" Alcor exclaimed shocked at her sisters action.

"Shut up! Alcor this is a matter between me and her" Weiss shouted back at him making him gape.

Ruby scoffed at this remark. "What did I do?"

Weiss furiously shouts. "That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

In Ruby's mind, she remembers the time back in the forest where Weiss was treating her like a kid and now she finds out that Weiss still thinks of her as a child, well, she's had enough. She shouts angrily and shoves Weiss. "You take that back!"

"See, that's what I mean! Childish!" Weiss points out.

"Well, I wouldn't be so childish if you stop treating me like child!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss scowled. "I'm only treating you to how you deserve to be treated. I'm not to be in a team led by you! I've studied and trained and quite frankly, I think I deserve better." Weiss turned her back to Ruby. "Opzin made a mistake." Weiss then walked away, leaving Ruby who was on the brink of tears.

"Nao, go to her and offer some comfort... I'll talk to Weiss." Alcor suggested, Nao nodded and headead towards Ruby.

As much he wanted to go lecture Weiss Ruby is more important now. He walked around the corner and walks up to Ruby asks. "Ruby, are you OK?"

Hearing his voice, the cloaked girl turned around with a sad look in her eyes, struggling to not let the tears escape.

Seeing this, Nao wrapped his arms around Ruby in a comforting hug and softly spoke. "It's okay to cry. Just let it out, I wont say anything."

Hearing Nao's words, Ruby begins to cry on Nao's chest; she cried out her sadness, anger, and pain onto Nao's torso.

Nao just stood there and softly comforted the girl. "Listen, I don't care what Weiss says...I will always follow you, Ruby, to the bitter end. The actions you take. good or bad, will not change my opinion of you as a leader and as a friend."

Ruby looked up at Nao and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes, somehow feeling like she was safe and protected. Nao, too, was also gazing into her sliver eyes. Both of their hearts raced when they noticed how close their faces were to each other. Then, slowly, the distance between them was lessening and just when things were about to get interesting.

"Ahem! I hate to break up the moment..."

Both Nao and Ruby stopped and turned to see Prof. Opzin, mug in hand as always.

"AH!" Both teens quickly got out of the embrace and were stuttering to think of an explanation. "Uh, we were just, you see, Weiss was!"

Opzin gestured them to stop. He looked towards the direction Weiss went with Alcor going after her and looked back at Ruby and Nao. "It seems that something didn't go very well."

Ruby fidgeted before asking. "Prof, Opzin, did you make a mistake of making me leader?"

"That remains to be seen." Opzin said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean, it's only been one day." Opzin said. "Ruby, I've made more mistakes any man, woman, and child on this planet, but at this moment, I do not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." He then asks Ruby. "Do you?"

Ruby and Nao said nothing so Opzin decided to continue. "Being a team leader is isn't just a title you carry out into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always preforming at your absolute best then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby thought about it for awhile and smiled.

Opzin turns his back to them. "You've been burden with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I'd advise you take some time to think about how you will up hold it."

Nao then placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and looked at Opzin. "And if that burden happens to be too much for her, I'll help her carry it."

Ruby smiled a thankful smile to Nao who returned it with his own smile.

Opzin smirked at the two and then decided to tell them something. "By the way, shouldn't you be heading towards your next class?"

Both Ruby and Nao looked at Opzin in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Nao asked.

Opzin then surprised them. "Team NYAX has a special class made for them." Opzin raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you know?" He then looked at a nearby clock." You have about five minutes to get to class."

Nao and Ruby looked at the clock in surprise. "Oh no! Ruby, I got to go!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"WEISS STOP!" Alcor shouted at his sister as they reached the balcony.

"What do you want Alcor! Of all people you would understand me better I mean didn't Ozpin choose Brain Dead boy as your leader? He also made mistake in choosing him.

Alcor sighed as he looked at the sky. "Its true that Ozpin may have choosed Nao and it might be a mistake but I think it was not a mistake for him choosing Nao..." He smiled. Weiss looked at him and had a shocked look. Her own brother accepted being commanded by that stupid Blondie!

"Look I may not be Winter or the best brother ever. But Ruby may look a little... Incompetent but I have faith she would make a great leader. Besides we came here not to be winners sis but to learn how to be a Hunter... To bring the Schnee name to something new right?" Weiss had her head down as she understood what he meant.

"So instead of being angry about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, prefect every technique, and be, not the best leader, but the best person you can be." He ended his speech with a smile.

"Thank you... Brother." Weiss smiled at her brother. As he patted her head.

"No problem little snow." As Weiss blushed at this.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted as Alcor chuckled and said OK I won't.

"Alcor! Alcor! Oh shot! Ah there you are." Xalte apperead at the entrance he was panting hard and sweating.

"Hmm Xalte what is it?" Alcor asked he was confused why was Xalte here.

"Dude! I know this might be surprising but team NYAX has a special class specifically made for them! And guess what? were team NYAX!" Xalte panicked Alcor eyes widened as he quickly said to Weiss.

"Sorry Sis I got to go but make sure that you take what I had told you as a lesson." Alcor ran off following Xalte. Weiss looked at him and pondered. Was what he said right?

* * *

 **Later...**

Team NYAX was currently at an odd door which said Authorized personal only.

"That's strange wasn't this supposed to he a classroom?" Yuto pondered as he looked at the door.

"Maybe cause its a private class or something?" Xalte added looking at the door in curiosity.

Suddenly Nao opened the door which made everyone panic however they stop when they saw what was behind the door. Inside was a small walk way leading towards an Elevator.

"Whoah! A secret passage cool!" Xalte's eyes widened as they entered. The passage was dark and the only source of light was from the elevator. Nao didn't looked scared at all as he lead them in the passage way.

"Hey Nao do you still have that bandage?" Alcor asked as he looked at Nao's hand.

"Yeah why?" Nao asked as he was confused.

"Well I think by now it should have healed so you can remove it." Alcor answered as he went past Nao followed by Xalte and Alcor. Nao stopped and unwrapped the bandage. Too his surprise green glowing like small vines were reactaching his skin together and his palm was fully healead. Nao was a little confused vines? Alcor said that it was supposed to stitch itself together but vines?. Yuto noticed this and asked.

"Dude? Ya alright?"

"Ah yeah yeah yeah. I'm good just a bit surprise to see a wound like that heal so quickly." As they entered the elevator. They were only two buttons one showed up while the other showed down.

"Well here it goes..." Alcor pressed the down button and the elevator didn't went down slowly like any other elevator it went down very fast and I mean very!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Lockseed Corner

KRTC: I might update Alcor's speech more if you think what he said didnt fit I'm sorry alright also it seems some Authors seem unmotivated to write Kamen Rider x RWBY fanfictions anymore even though it beated Naruto x Kamen Rider number of stories Owo so I propose that to the RWBY fanfics authors to join this amino group i think I might make which specialises in giving ideas and motivation to some RWBY fans or any other Kamen Rider Fans. Please stay tuned for more updates about the amino from me ok? Well Ciao... Nah I think I should use this one instead Seya Next Stage! Yeah I like that

 **Fruits of Helheim**

 **Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed:** This Lockseed unlike the normal Sengoku Driver needs a Genesis Driver to transform into Dragon Energy Arms however this Lockseed is dangerous and powerful enough to change its own users into a Psuedo Overlord. Its code is E.L.S.-PROTO but it also has a diffrent version with the code E.L.S.-HEX. Unlike the orignal Energy Lockseeds, which are colored blue, this Energy Lockseed is actually a prototype, as its code suggests, which is in red color. Its arms weapon is the Sonic arrow a weapon used by almost all The New Generation Riders. Being an Energy Lockseed makes this Lockseed an S-Class Lockseed and is the most powerful Lockseeds.

 **Kurumi Arms:** Armor from the Kurumi (Walnut) Lockseed (L.S.-02). This Arms is generated by a lower-class Lockseed, so it is not too much different from the basics. However, the suit does offer an unusual choice in weapons in the form of giant metal boxing gloves. At first they may be bulky and difficult to use, but in the hands of an experienced pugilist they are a terror to fight against. Do not underestimate a Lockseed merely because of its rank because this Lockseed packs a powerful punch.


	7. Chapter 7: First Mission!

"AHHHHHHH!" As Team NYAX was still in the elevator falling to their deaths you could see Alcor crying gripping the side of the elevator Yuto was trying to stop the elevator by opening the door. Xalte was pressing the up button trying to make it stop while Nao was reading a Manga. The chillest person ever Nao Kimaji.

The Elevator suddenly stop and all of them dropped to the ground.

"Ugh huh it stopped?" Xalte questioned as he rubbed his head.

"Oh god I think I'm gonna puke..." Yuto exclaimed as he covered his mouth.

"Huh? We we're alive! WE'RE ALIVE! OH THANK GOD THAT WERE ALIVE! I mean Oh we're alive I see..." Alcor shouted as he quickly got back his composure coughing. Nao got up and rubbed his head as he noticed that he hit his head Nao then held his head and frowned as he was disappointed with something.

"I miss my hat..." He muttered as he and his team noticed that the door to the Elevator was open. They all looked at each other and nodded entering the new area.

Inside the area was a huge cave with a giant Holo computer at the side and tank which contained dust. There was an equipment station at the side and there was also a VTOL with the Gaim symbol on it?! But the thing that attracted their attention the most was the LockFruits in a giant tank connected to a computer.

"What is this place and how on Renmant did it get here?" Alcor's eyes widened. He was surprised something as big as this would be right under their school.

"Are we in Batman's bat cave something is what I would usually say but now with the Lock fruit around here including that Gaim symbol I'm starting to think were in Kamen Rider Batman's Bat cave?" Yuto spoke allowed making Xalte hold a laugh. Alcor raised an Eyebrow while Nao had his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Welcome Team NYAX or should I say... Gaim?" A mysterious voice spoke from the cave and Nao just narrowed his eyes. "Ryugen?" Xalte's eyes widened. "Zangetsu?" Alcor had his mouth opened in shock. "Banana?" Yuto then pulled out his Spear and aimed at the top of the cave.

"MY NAME IS BARONNNNNNN!" He then threw the spear and it hit something making a figure fall to the ground.

"AHHHH! UGH! ite..." The figure exclaimed as he rose up and dusted the dust on his shirt with his hands. The figure appeared to be a person who was about above 19 yrs old his Hair Style was long hair past his shoulders reaching down to his upper back the Hair Color was dark brown whole Eye Color is sapphire his Physical Build was6' 2" and slightly built he wears a white vest with a large black collar, a blue back, and a black stripe along the bottom as well as around each arm hole. It is closed with a zipper that is closed just a bit below his collarbone and slightly above his belt. The back of the vest bears a half black tribal moon. He also wears black gloves without fingers on the left bicep and wears a dark purple ribbon. His blue baggy pants have very large, paler pockets, and are held up by a black and silver belt. His white shoes are gray on the bottom and top, with three black stripes on each side and blue laces.

"Hello Team NYAX my name is Axel but you may call me sir..." he smirked as he stared at the students. Each of them had different reactions. Confused, Shocked, surprised it was written on their faces but Nao just looking at Axel with a glare.

"Hey who do you think you are calling yourself our teacher in those clothes huh!" Alcor challenged Axel as Axel sighed before taking something out which appeared to be a Lockseed.

"Does this answer your question?" Everyone had wide eyes for the Lockseed in his hand was none other than the Kurumi Lockseed used specifly for Kamen Rider Knuckle!

"KNUCKLE!" they all shouted in shock Knuckle took out his Sengoku Driver. Nao saw this and quickly took out his Lockseed and Sengoku Driver followed by the others.

 **ORANGE!**

 **BANANA!**

 **BUDOU!**

 **MELON!**

 **KURUMI!**

They all unlocked their Lockseed followed by placing it in the driver and flipping the levers.

 **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

 **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! ~KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

 **HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU HA-HA-HA!**

 **SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**

 **KURUMI ARMS! MR KNUCKLE!**

The arms dropped on them as it folded and completed their transformation. Baron and Zangetsu Charged at Knuckle with their weapons and Knuckle just readied his Kurumi Bombers and block their attack with them. He then counter attacked with an uppercut and a jab making Baron have sparks in his armor except for Zangetsu who was able to block with his Melon Defender. Zangetsu then raised his Musou Saber for a downwards slash. Ryugen ran around and quickly shot energy bullets at Knuckle who was unaware of his surroundings. Knuckle quickly flipped his cutting lever and a gutiar sound could be heard.

 **KURUMI SQUASH!**

A giant holographic walnut appeared before Knuckle as Ryugen uttred.

"Ohhhhh Crap..." Knuckle punches the the walnut at Zangetsu making him hit Baron who was trying to get up then hit Ryugen making the three of them hit the wall. Knuckle chuckled but was suddenly ambushed by Gaim with his Naginata attacking with flips and spins at his attacker Knuckle had some problems to deflect the attacks as he was quickly flipped the cutting blade trice as his Naginata glowed he quickly threw the Naginata at Knuckle however Knuckle was able to block. Suddenly from the side Knuckle was attacked by Baron with a giant holographic banana coming from his BanaSpear it then hit him but was not enough to put him down until...

 **HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH!**

 **SOIYA! MELON AU LAIT!**

It was a combination attack as Ryugen shot energy shots and Zangetsu's Melon Defender glowed he threw it at Knuckle. The attacks combined and created a glowing purple shield which hit Knuckle making him force out of his armor as he was standing in his civilian wear with bruises and a bloody nose.

"Woah looks like you two showed good team work perfect." He smiled as he slowly went to a the table and sat on the chair and motioned the kids to sit there.

As they were shocked and confused how the hell he survived that attack. Nevertheless they dehenshined and sat across him.

"You think that Ozpin never knew that you guys were not exactly from this world well except for you Alcor." Nao,Yuto and Xalte's eyes widened. Axel then quickly took out a few files.

"Here take this Identification cards and paperwork. Don't worry you get to fill it yourselves in case I got something wrong." Nao looked at his files as he was hesitant to fill it.

"But if you can't remember some things it is fine just fake it okay? Now down to business... You arent the first ones who have entered this world... They were more before you." He explained to the three.

"More before them but that can't be?!" Alcors eyes widened they were more of Sengoku Riders as from Nao 's explanation Kamen Rider Gaim was a work of fiction but now it has become real and entering Renmant?!

"Yes you see I'm one of them... The ones who were sent here..." He explained calmly as the teens gasped saved for Nao who just narrowed his eyes.

"They are currently on a Recon mission outside the Four Kingdoms... But for now let me explain why were you sent here..." He continued as Yuto quickly said.

"Wait so you mean you know why we were sent here!?" A beacon of light begun shining in the three teens.

"Not precisely but I do have a hypothesis. Have you ever heard of the White Fang?" Axel asked Alcor scowled.

"You mean those bastards of course I do..." He growled under his breath.

"Seen them on TV once..." Yuto crossed his arms.

"Saw one of them escaping a crime scene." Xalte answered raising his hand.

"Who?" Nao answered tilting his head making everyone fall anime style.

"Ugh seriously nevermind. You see about a year ago the White Fang suddenly had unknown help and some how was able to break in high security areas around Renmant. And this was what happened to one of the Schnee Dust Factories." He handed out a picture and in the picture the factory was ruined but had plantations growing on it. However the plants weren't normal as they were plants from Helheim!

"But how this is impossible." Yuto's eyes widened in shock. How is this possible how did the White Fang take control of Helheim! Even Ryouma couldn't do it. But it couldn't be Sagara he had said his on neither sides but was only mission was to find the rightful posseser of the Golden Fruit the fruit of Knowledge.

"I know your thinking How and why but I have come to a conclusion that an organization in the under world had found out of Helheim and were able to harness its power." Axel explained.

"Foundation X?" Xalte asked in the Kamen Rider Series. Foundation X had experimented on Gaia Memories, Medals and Astro switches. So that would make perfect sense its them.

"Even worse... S.H.O.C.K.E.R..." Thunder could be heard. "You see one of us had been able to break into one of the White Fangs base and somehow were able to find this logo..."

The logo was a logo of a gold coloured falcon. Some would say its and ordinary logo but it is not for it is the logo of S.H.O.C.K.E.R.

"So S.H.O.C.K.E.R has found a way to manipulate the power of Helheim!" Yuto suddenly stood up. He couldn't believe it S.H.O.C.K.E.R had somehow able to find a way to control Helheim and has joined the White Fang to take over Renmant!

"We don't know how were they able to control it but... They have Genesis Riders..." Axel sighed. He really didn't like talking about them much.

"Tyrant!" Nao suddenly rose up shocked. He had just been quiet the whole time but he was nervous to what was happening.

"Yes but there is also Duke, Marika and Sigurd. We don't know who they are either they are from our world or this but if you have some useful information it will help." Axel explained. "I also have a proposition for you..." He continued holding both of his hands. With the boys looking rather interested by this.

"The Hunters can Handle the White Fang however they couldn't handle S.H.O.C.K.E.R or the Genesis Riders so I would like to ask you to help fight against the White Fang in secret of course." He said with a smirk while leaning on his chair.

"So is there any more of us?" Xalte asked as he was curious. If they were more people from there world how many were there?

"A few but I would consider you meet them yourself." Axel said he then helped out his hand to Nao "So what do you say?"

"Well I'm down if Nao is." Yuto smiled at Nao as the boy could only stood there awed.

"Me too." Xalte nodded with a smile.

"It depends on you Nao I don't care if you agree or not..." Alcor crossed his arms with a displeased look on his face. Nao looked at everyone and remembered all the things that happened to him. The murder, the death, the pain... This was a a chance for him to help everyone whether they are good and bad he can't just stay there and watch.

"We agree." Nao smiled as he shook Axel's hand, The man smiled as he announced.

"Welcome team NYAX to the battle."

 **The Following Day...**

Nao and Ruby were walking in the streets of remnant as they had some groceries with them. "Thanks for coming with me to by some groceries Nao." Ruby thanked Nao as he nodded while being careful not to break the heavu bags he was holding

"Its strange really why do we have to buy groceries when the school has all we need?" Nao asked as Ruby blinked.

"Not all of them I mean like drinks chips especially cookies can't usually be found in some schools." Ruby explained as Nao understood. Nao then noticed something from a stores window as he walked closer to it to have a look.

"Hmm?" Ruby uttered as she noticed Nao was looking at the item in the shops display window.

"I like that..." Ruby walked up to him as he spoke up, pointing at an Orange Coloured Dagger.

"Yeah it look great right? Hey you know it might match your Musou Saber." Ruby commented as Nao's eyes shined as he quickly took out a golden credit card and entered the shop and bought the dagger.

"Wow that was fast." Ruby said shocked.

"Why not I mean I did get my allowance." Nao explained.

"Allowance?"

"I got a part time job and they gave me an allowance." Nao explained.

"Oh that's great also... Any luck getting your memories back?" Ruby asked concerned

"... Sort of don't worry." Nao walked ahead of Ruby as she had to catch up to him.

"So that's Gaim huh?" A girl who was perked on the roof asked as she looked down on Nao and Ruby. "If I want my plans to go smoothly I need to make sure he has no idea of my existence... Hopefully Tyrant will put up a good distraction for them." The girl smiled as she disappeared from the roof top.

 **That Night...**

Team NYAX was preparing for their first mission as everyone was putting on their proper clothing. Nao wore black gloves as he had his Cloak on him. Xalte was busy checking his bullets and placing them in his ammo case. Alcor meanwhile was busy combing his hair as he was forced to wear black combat shoes.

"Hey Axel?" Yuto asked Axel as he was wearing a backpack and was adjusting his spear.

"Yeah?" Axel answered as he was supervising them during their gear up.

"Is it safe for us to you know show our faces to them?" Yuto asked as everyone stopped for awhile and looked at Axel.

"That can be fixed with this." As he presented the team earpieces as all four of them took one. "These Earpieces produce sound waves that transmit themselves to the human brain making them see you as another person. However there is one flaw though." Axel explained.

"Which is?" Alcor waited for an answer.

"If they know who you really are it won't work on them... So be careful..." Axel warned.

"OK that means were dead if they know who we are..." Nao explained which scared everyone a little.

"Alright time to begin your mission briefing." Axe said as all of them sat around a long meeting table as a holographic screen in the centre displayed their mission. "This Mission is Considered your first so be warry. Shocker seems to be transporting weapons for the White Fang to use at a facility in the suburbs. Our informant who wishes to be Anyomous told us that Tyrant would be there guarding the grunts who are transporting the equipment." Axel explained with the Team Members listening carefully to the briefing.

"Your Mission is to destroy the weapons given and collect any useful data from their terminals. But however avoid confronting Tyrant alone there has to be at least two of you if you end up fighting her.

"So basically were doing a Drive By?" Xalte raised his hand.

"Yes but please proceed with caution now follow me to your transport." Axel stood up has they followed him. He then presented them a large White VTOL in from of them (Its basically the Condor VTOL from Saints Row 3 but a little bigger.) "This is an Experimental VTOL made for stealth and deployment. It has weapons although they are not hat strong. It also come equip with its own terminal in case of any thing. Oh you can also enter the cockpit from the back.

"Cool this thing is awesome! Wait... Is one of us supposed to fly this thing?" Yuto said excitedly until he realized the fact that it needs a pilot.

"No worries its easy to pilot the thing. Its just like a video game. Well good luck." Axel said as he left the group to the VTOL.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors for who gets to fly the Ship?" Xalte suggested as everyone nodded but Nao.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

 **3 Minute Later...**

Nao was piloting the ship as Axel was right about it being like a video game... The controls were actual game pads!?

"Damn why did I drew scissors..." Alcor grunted as he was now angered that he didn't get to fly the ship.

"Let it go my man let it go..." Yuto sighed as he was Nao's Co Pilot, Alcor had a exclamation mark on his head as he replied to Yuto.

"Says the Co-Pilot!" Meanwhile Xalte was looking through the Guns which were in the VTOL they might be rather old guns for remnants standards but it was heaven for the Gunslinger.

"Approaching mission area..." Nao spoke through the VTOL's intercom. The VTOL then stopped by right above the warehouse where they're supposed to go as it went into stealth mode. Nao pressed the Auto Pilot feature and went to the back along with Yuto to brief with their teammates.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Alcor asked as fate might had be he made multiple entry points they can use to infiltrate the base that includes a disguise.

"Easy let our leader decide, because it looks like his eager to.." Yuto smiled as he looked at Nao who was shaking with excitement.

"Alright since this is our first mission I want it to be memorable so that they will remember us and run when we come in!" Nao said with determination in his eyes.

"YEAH!" his teammates cheered.

"I will personally make this a day that they will never forget and a memory we will never forget!" Nao spoke up as he pumped his fist.

"YEAH!"

"OPERATION NAOMI IS A GO!" Nao Shouted as he pulled out something from his back.

"Wait what?"

 **Later...**

Two white fang guards were guarding the front door entrance as they decided to do small talk.

"Hey you heard about Bob?" Guard A asked as Guard B nodded.

"Yeah he joined those weird Rocker guys."

"Yeah I know right oh and I think its "Shocker" not what you said earlier. " Guard A Corrected Guard B.

"Wow Shocker I didn't know that was their name hahaha!" Guard B joked as both of them laughed. Guard A then noticed something.

"Dude 12 o'clock!" As both guards turned and saw a pretty young girl with long yellow hair as she was wearing a black long sleev shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Her hair was covering her face and chest but the girls hair made it convincing that this was in fact a girl ;-)

"Why hello their pretty girl what are you doing here?" Guard A asked as Guard B was shocked by this.

"Dude what are you doing she's a human?!" Guard A looked mad by this.

"What? Why should I care as long as she's cute I dig it." Was Guard A's reply as Guard B had a disaproving look. Unknown to them a certain someone sneaked right passed them into the base.

"I cannot belive your that of an idiot!" Guard B argued.

"HEY! Don't question my taste in women!" As the two started arguing and The girl sweat dropped at this.

"Look who cares if she's human she's still a girl!" Guard A said with an angered tone.

"OHFORCRINGOUTLOUD Your married Guard A!" Guard B argued as he slapped his face.

"... Oh... Good point... Meh I'm just gonna cheat on my wife who cares anyway Guard B." Guard A replied.

"Guard A are you serious right now?! Cmon man!" Guard B shouted in anger as the girl had enough as she walked over to them.

"Your both idiots." The two guards were confused as both of them were knocked out cold by the girl who was revealed to be Nao As he took of his wig and put on his cloak and gloves. Nao then touched his ear piece.

"Xalte go crazy..." As Xalte jumped down near Nao holding a huge pile of weapons merged and welded together! It was a monstrosity of weapons! Assault guns, light machine, handguns, flame throwers, heavy guns, sniper rifles almost every type of gun was on it! So much it is so hard to describe!

"EAT MY LEADDDDDDDDDDD!" As Xalte shot the whole door down with missile's, gunshots and flames was released from it. All the Shocker and White Fang members had no chance as some were burning alive, lost one of their limb their was also one who rolling on the ground sucking his thumb like a baby.

Tyrant was too busy to notice as she was listening at max volume to Wish in the Dark by Hiroyuki Takami and singing along with it.

Nao then took out his Musou Saber And dagger and started to slash at the enemies who were approaching him he then walked to containers which had weapons in them as he threw a timed bomb in it followed by the others. From behind them Kurokage troopers start too appear as Yuto stopped them from coming closer.

"Well well well Kurokage troopers huh? Well time to fight." As he took out a Lockvehicle and thew it in the air as it transformed into the Tulip hopper as he borded it and started to pick the Kurokage troopers away with the tulip hoppers Powerful legs. The Kurokage troopers proved no match... Wow talk about untrained troops.

"Grr... You destroy all the data! We cannot let them have it!" A Shocker grunt scientists ordered he had the same skleteon like tighs along with a mask which barely covered his eyes and mouth. Except he also had a lab coat around him making him a Shocker Scientist.

"Ei!" A Shocker grunt answered only to be punched in the face by Alcor.

"To bad... I got to them before you." Alcor said with a smirk as he was wearing what appeared to be a white fang uniform but with no mask on his face.

"You how did?!"

"You'd be surprise how careless for White Fang members to hang their clothes out the window." Alcor said with a sweatdrop.

Xalte was just about finished performing massive Genocide on the hostiles in the area as he aimed his gun at the Shocker Scientist and was about to shot but Nao stopped him.

"Easy there Ryugen... We need him for info." Nao then approached the Shocker agent and straight out punched him in the face. "Now give me information..."

"OK OK I ATE ALL THE MUFFINS IN THE FRIDGE!" The Scientist blurted out sweating nervously as he had just been punched in the face.

"Not what I was counting for but-" Alcor was caught of as Nao pinned the Shocker Scientist to the ground.

"YOU... SICKEN ME..." Nao said with glowing red eyes with his arms in he form of a fist.

"Whoh Easy there Leader!" Yuto said as he joined in the fry, ignoring the knocked out Kurokages beatened to submission on the ground.

"Alright then." Nao then pulled the Shocker Scientist up to his feet. "Alright tell us why is Shocker and The White Fang working together?"

"You'd think I'd betray the great lord just for this?!" The Scientist retorted as Xalte aimed his guns at him as he looked scared.

"If you don't want my partner here to blow you up I suggest you speak up." Nao convinced as the guard slumped down with regret but just as he was about to speak up an arrow pierced his chest as he bleed to death. The boys look down upon the once lifeless corpse filled with life before looking up and see Tyrant holding onto a bow with blades compartments on it.

"He never had a chance to win besides, he was supposed to be let go next week." Tyrant smiled wickedly before jumping down from her place to approach the four riders.

"... So this is Tyrant?" Alcor pointed at the girl as Nao nodded. "I expected more of a bad evil mastermind vibe to her but no we get this..." Alcor commented with a huff as Tyrant was clearly offended by this.

"Excuse me? No wonder you riders are the worst I should have known you were this impudent..." Tyrant then wore her Genesis Driver as the silver surrounded her waist with the belt forming.

"I'm sorry to say but he has a point? Why would a girl like you be working for Shocker? Well not that it Matters anyways." Yuto added as he proceeded to wear his Sengoku Driver. Followed by the others.

"Oh? I see even The Fake Baron wants to challenge me how interesting.

"There is four of us and one of you! Besides I got this big gun!" Xalte taunted as he showed of his weapon of monstrosity. However in a matter of seconds it instantly fell to pieces.

"Well that's was anti climactic..." Tyrant swreatdropped. Xalte could only stare at the pile of weapons which were broken to pieces on the ground. He then took out his Budou Lockseed with a single tear.

"Look enough talking let's fight!" Nao exclaimed as all of them said at the same time. "Henshin!"

"So Let Me Get this straight you four couldn't last 60 seconds against her and it took Nao to sneakily grab the VTOL so all of you could escape?" Asked Axel as he was reviewing a report that Nao had made based on their first mission.

"Yeah..." The four. admitted as they were covered in bandages but due to their newfound ability known as Aura they'd be fine.

"Good Grief your going to need a lot of training Team NYAX." Axel chuckled as he looked at the team with a smile. The four could only laugh in embrassment as the shattered moon was shining bright tonight.

Lockseed Bio

KRTC: men better than the last one so yeah now after this chapter will be something I'll call Re Chapters basically events that never happened in the original story will be placed here just for fun! And so I can improve writing this story more as I certain someone who goes by the name Kamen Rider Dimension advised me that my story was missing a little bit of organic nature to it an example like this could be seen below

' He then grabbed the lockseed which looked like an Orange which contained the words LS-07 and examined it.'

'He grabbed the orange shaped lockseed, running a hand across the once plastic lettering. It clearly wasn't as it used to be; the 'LS-07' was obviously metal, as was the rest.'

Maybe that's not the best example, but I hope you can see what I mean by making it a bit more organic.

You also used 'said' a lot, where other words could give a bit more context and adverbs are quite sparse. An example would be:

"You were every cent worth, truly you were." said the cigar man.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." sighed the cigar man with a roll of his eyes.

And the second chapter just starts in a way that sounds really sarcastic.

"So that basicly what this belt is..." Nao explained to Ruby in a realistic and not fictional like manner.

"So that's basically what this belt is..." Nao explained to Ruby in what he hoped was a realistic manner. Fortunately, the smile on the girl's face didn't change at all.

Yes that's some of them and not to forget some grammar errors I have as well as missing" , " and stuff. This is because English isn't my first language although I've been studying it more than my list one lol but the point is its not because I'm dumb its because I simply don't know how their spelt or grammarized as.. Is that a word? See that's what I meant I'm literally using Auto Correct to help me with my spellings for my stories and I am without an editor. So if fate may say I get one the stories might improve more so I'll leave this option to you on Kamen Rider Amino...

Why? Because I want too! And if not I might consider making a poll here or simply look at how many reviews that says I want to get an editor. So this is it do you want me to get an editor for my fanfics? Or just stay solo like I always have? Well that's up yo you my readers... Also PLZ REVIEW IM DYING WITOUT MOTIVATION! AGHH! XD No really just one review can make a difference also shout out to Kamen Rider Dimension for helping in this confidently he kinda help inspire me to make my Ex Aid Fanfic which will premiere next year why?

I'm on a Schedule thats why unless I get more reviews that want me to make it I'll happily obliged to haste the story of Ex Aid well till then Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Baron

**_Beacon Academy One Week Earlier_**

Cardin was roaming in Beacon for the night as he bumped into a girl wearing a rabbit eared hoodie.

"Hey Watch where your going stupid Faunus!" Cardin shouted at the girl as she didnt turn around to look at him and merely said these words.

"Tell Me how angry can u be?" The girl asked as Cardin laughed and took out his weapon.

"Oh I can show you little gir-Ack!" Cardin couldn't finish as a syringe with a black like seed in it was inhected into his neck. As the syringe finished injecting within his body Cardin fainted.

"I look forward for it Mr Cardin.." The girl smiled.

 ** _Present Day_**

The room was dark as the only thing providing light shined upon two figures. The first figure that was wielding a club-like weapon was none other than Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL. The second figured, looking as if they had ran a marathon, was none other than Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR.

Jaune looked up at Cardin, gathered up his energy, and, with a battle cry, charged towards Cardin. Jaune went for an overhead slash, but Cardin easily dodged it and swung his weapon, colliding against Jaune's shield and knocking it out of his hands and him to the ground. Getting back with sword in hand, Jaune goes for another overhead slash which is easily blocked by Cardin's weapon. Jaune tries to push him back, but it was the opposite as Cardin was the one pushing Jaune back.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said.

"Over my dead bo-!" Jaune was then kneed in the gut and fell to the floor, grasping his stomach.

Cardin then raised his mace, ready for the kill and was about to finish it...

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

When a buzzer went off and all the lights came back on to show that they were at some battle arena.

"That's enough!" Glynda said as she walked to the edge of the stage, looking at the crowd of students that were watching. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match."

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your Scroll during combat." Glynda said to Jaune. "Gaging your Aura will not only help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to over to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gambled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as he shouldered his weapon and was about to get off the stage, but was stopped by Glynda.

"Hold it, Mr. Winchester. You still have one more appointed duel to do."

"Oh yeah? With who?" Cardin asked.

Glynda looks at her tablet and then tells who his opponent is. "You will be fighting Mr Kimaji"

Just as Glynda said that, the room got dark again and lights lit up to show Yuto walking down towards arena.

Once he was on the stage, Yuto. pointed to Cardin and turned to Glynda. "So, I just have to fight him, right?"

"That is your objective, Mr Kurosaki. Your goal is to drop Mr Winchester's Aura into the red and vice versa." Glynda instructed the amnesic.

"Heh, so my opponent is a Banana? This will be easy." Cardin said.

"Mr. Winchester!" Glynda did not like Cardin's choice of words.

"No worries Cardin fortunately for you.. Im not a BANANA! I... AM... BARON!" Yuto pulled Out his Sengoku Driver and with a breath he placed it on his face as his belt formed Cardin only laughed at this.

As the timer was counting down, Cardin spoke up. "Hey, since you have no experience in a fight whatsoever, I'll let you have the first hit."

The Timer then hit Zero. "Thanks... Now I can beat you up good Cardin."

 **BANANA!**

 **LOCK ON!**

As Yuto placed his Lockseed in his driver The Banana Arms flew in and whacked Cardin Away as Yuto's pre arms formed alone Leaving only his head open along with his BanaSpear forming. With his transformation only half complete he charged at Cardin with a full thrust. Cardin angered blocked the atrack with his weapon as Baron was barely able to dodge it.

Team NYAX and RWBY where staring from above. Yang was a little confused to why Yuto isn't using his Full Armor yet and asked Nao about it.

"Oh his just like that he even told me if he ever gets to fight Cardin he would be Taunting Cardin so he can get a piece of his own mind." Nap explained casually eating a muffin.

Almost Able to dodge and overhead attack Yuto Thrusts his spear towards Cardin's chest as he was knockbacked from it.

"What's Wrong Cardin? I'm not even using my armor to fight you yet!" Yuto taunted as Cardin only screamed at Yuto. With that Yuto spoke under his breath. "Time To get Serious." He hit the cutting Blade.

 **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! ~KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

Going for a High Power Slam for Yuto As His arms formed he was sent flying away to the wall from the Energy flowing out of his Arms.

"Armored Hunter Baron.. Victory is Mine! Hey I kinda like that line!" Baron announced as Everyone had ooooo faces on them as Baron's armor was completed. Alcor could be heard shoutinh in the background stating that he hasnt gotten a catchphrase yet and Baron has a new one. Before Baron could do anything the Buzzer had already activated.

BZZZZZTTTTT

"Wait What!?" Baron said in awe. Apparently the energy released from the Banana Arms had drained both Yuto and Cardins Aura making the match a tie.

"Wait why though?" Nao askes me? I dunno you think of something and for goodness sake stop breaking the fourth wall NAO!

"Oh so that's why!" Alcor concluded as his Teammates stared at him. "You see i was confused why my Aura kept draining everytime I wear my armor but after transforming it slowly starts to fill up again.. Now I see why." His team members nodded in understanding guess that's an interesting fact.

"Someone, take Mr. Winchester to the infirmary." Glynda instructed the students and the other members of CRDL decided to carry their leader to the infirmary. Glynda then turned to Nao. "Mr Kurosaki, I know that he insulted you, but please, try to be more...gentler." She then turned to the other students. "Now remember students, the Vital Festival is only a few months away and it won't be long until students from the other Kingdoms to start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing."

"But I didn't even get to do anything…" Baron said in a slump as his armor dissipated into particles as he walked out of the arena sad.

This information excited a lot of students. Yang started swing her fists, Weiss was shaking with excitement, and Ruby was squealing with excitement. Alcor was busy talking on his scroll about making reservations or something.

"Those who chose to compete in the Combat Tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda said as the school bell rang, ending class.

Yuto saw Jaune sulking, walked up to him, and offered a hand. "Hey Jaune, You OK?"

Jaune accepted the hand and got back on his feet. "Yeah, just tired."

"Yuto! Jaune!" Ruby called out to them. "Come on, let's get some lunch!" As Nao was walking beside Ruby which made Yuto sigh and rolled his eyes, they did as they were told and soon joined them.

 ** _Cafeteria_**

"So there we were, in the middle of the night!" Nora said.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

Both Team RWBY, NYAX and JNPR were sitting together, eating lunch. Right now, Nora was telling a story while Ren was correcting everything Nora made up. Some were listening while others were not.

"We were surrounded by Ursas."

"They were Beowloves."

"Dozens of them!"

"*sigh* Two of them."

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made of butt loads of Lien selling Ursa's skin rugs."

Ren sighs. "She's been having these occurring dreams for nearly a mouth now."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune in worry as he had been doing nothing but playing with his food. "Jaune, are you OK?"

Jaune wasn't listening, still playing with his food. Yuto then decided to do something, so he picked up one of his grapes and throw it at Jaune's face, waking him up. "What!? Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's just that you've been..." Ruby played with her hands a bit, trying to find the right words to speak.

"Not OK." Yuto finished for her.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" Jaune then smiles that wasn't very convincing.

Nao wanted to say something, but he then noticed, at another table was Team CRDL picking on, what her learned earlier, a female Faunus. Faunus were people with animal-like traits and, to Nao's discomfort, were discriminated. Jaune noticed this too and was clenching his fist.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school. "Pyrrha said.

Jaune unclenches his fist and turns to Pyrrha. "Who, Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know, practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Yuto simply said as he didnt get the chance to fight Cardin as Baron.

"Oh please." Jaune waves it off. "Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"Well..." Alcor then thinks back.

 ** _Flashback_**

We see Jaune walking through the hall, but when he passes Cardin, he swats Jaune's book out of his hands.

ONCE!

Then, we see Jaune leaving Class and when he passes Cardin, he activates Jaune's Crocea Mors' shield, making it get trapped between doors and Jaune struggles to get it free.

TWICE!

Finally, we see students with Glynda at the lockers.

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor." Glynda explained. "Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."

Cardin then had an idea when he heard that and pushed Jaune into a locker. Ignoring Jaune's pleases, he typed in a random six-digit code and the locker took off.

When Nao saw the locker through the window, he had this suddenly urge to salute like a soldier, which he did.

NAO APPROVED THRICE!

 ** _End Of_** ** _Flashback_**

"On the bright side, you didn't land far from the school." Xalte said laughing jockingly

"I laughed my ass off!" Alcor couldn't contain his urge to laugh.

"Jaune, you know that if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Oh! We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested with a small gleam in her eyes.

"I like that suggestion." Nao said as he took out the Suika Lockseed which was fully charged

"Don't get any ideas Nao your the responsible leader remember?" Alcor warned as he looked at Nao.

Jaune got up and picked up his plate. "Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

As if to prove his point, some commotion caught the attention of the group as they saw that Cardin was pulling on the Faunus' ears, which were rabbit ears, as CRDL laughed. Nao meanwhile was covering his eyes Yuto thought he couldn't stand seeing it but Alcor knew what was going on.

 ** _F_** ** _lashback_**

"Wow this pet store is amazing!" Nao cheered with happiness like a little girl. Alcor and Nao where in the streets of Vale searching for some information about the recent cracks of Helheim when Nao stopped by a Pet store and saw a puppy near the window.

"So I guess you never got a pet eh Nao?" Alcor asked as Nao sigh.

"Yeah well I kinda kept myself isolated from my family for awhile..." He leaned by the wall remincing all the things he and his family did and never did. Suddenly a girl went out of the pet store with a rabbit in her hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHH GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Nao screamed in horror as he took a deep breath. The Girl just strangely looked at him with an "Are you nuts face?" the bunny then stared right in front of Nao's eyes as Nao took out his Musou Saber which shocked the girl like crazy Nao then shot bullets at her sides.

"THAT RABBIT MUST DIE AGHHH!" as Nao started shooting randomly and Alcor tried his best to stop him.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Fortunately, Axel came and was able to to convince the authorizes that "nothing happen" and Nao was safe from prison... At least for now.

"Ow! That hurts!" Cried the Faunus. "Please stop."

"Haha! I told you it was real." Cardin said to one of his teammates.

"What a freak." One of the members said.

"You know what, I change my mind. Go break his legs." Alcor said as he clenched his fists.

Yuto got up. "I'll be right back." He then heads towards the Team CRDL and the poor Faunus. "Hey! Let go of the ears." as his eyes where narrowed and had was filled with ressolve.

All of CRDL turned to him.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Cardin asked, still pulling on the ears.

Yuto only chuckled. He just walked up to Cardin and sucker punched him in the face, causing him to let go of the ears. The rabbit Faunus stumbled before being caught by Yuto. Causing him to stiffen but he held his ground.

"I punch you in the face. That's what I'm gonna do." Yuto said. He then looked at the Faunus. "You OK?" The rabbit Faunus just nodded.

"Why you!" Cardin glared at the amnesic, holding his face, The sucker punch to him was like someone threw a brick to his face. "Get him!"

The members of CRDL followed and surrounded Yuto.

"You might want to step back." Yuto said as he pushed the Faunus out from danger.

"Wait aren't you guys gonna stop him?" Ruby looked at the three remaining NYAX members.

"If we knew Yuto.." Nao sighed as Xalte continued.

"Once he sets his eyes on his prey..."

"No one can stop him..." Alcor finished

Both Nao and CRDL did nothing, waiting for the one who'll act first. Then, one of the guys charged towards Yuto aiming for a punch to the face but Yuto easily side stepped out of the way and grabbed his face. He then slammed him on the tabled, breaking it, and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out. Another with Mohawk tried to hit him from behind, but Yuto stepped back, avoiding the attack. He then grabbed the guy's outstretched arm and elbowed him in the gut.

He then palm strike the guy's chest, sending him flying and crashing against the wall, knocked out. The last member grabbed a tray and went to bash Yuto's head, but Yuto ducked and swept his feet, making him fall to the floor. Yuto then elbowed him in the gut, picked him up by the leg, swung him around, and then threw him into a trash bin.

"Why you, you'll pay for that!" With a battle cry, Cardin went to tackle Yuto who just leap-frogged over him. He turned around to face him only to meet a fist to his face.

While Cardin was holding his face in pain, Yuto dashed towards him and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of Cardin, which he then followed up with a strong uppercut, sending Cardin flying and landing on the ground with a huge thud.

Nao dusted off his hands, satisfied with his work he let out a sigh.

Weiss walked up to him. "Do you realize what you've done?"

Yuto tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, beating up bullies?" as his eyes turned normal

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but fighting on school campus is forbidden." Blake said.

Yuto just gave her a blank look that seemed to say, "You tell me this now!?"

"Looks like The Banana is in trouble!" Alcor laughed

"Uh you two do realize that if Yuto does somethin we get involved into it to." Pyrrha said Alcor and Xalte froze.

"I was never here!" Nao quickly said doing hand signs and shouting "Kagemono no jutsu!", before disappearing in a puff of smoke

"Well that is new never seen Nao use that before." Alcor said to his two teammates as he turn and show they were also gone in a puff of smoke.

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" as Alcor ran towards the exit like a crazy person.

 ** _Prof. Oobleck's Classroom_**

NYAX, RWBY, JNPR, and other students were currently in Prof. Oobleck's class. Prof. Oobleck was a hyperactive teacher who has a love for coffee and is currently drinking some right now. While gliding across the class room with incredible speed, he teaches Military General History to all of the students.

"Yes, yes prior to the Faunus Right Revolution, more popular known as the Faunus War, human kind was quite quite adamant about centralizing Faunus Population in Minagere." Oobleck then took a sip of his coffee before continuing.

"Now while this might feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions can still be seen to this day." He then takes another sip of his coffee.

"Now, have any of you been subjugated or discriminated against due to your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck glided across the classroom while drinking his coffee and looking over his students.

One student raised their hand and Velvet, the rabbit Faunus Yuto helped, reluctantly raises her hand after seeing another student raise their hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Prof. Oobleck exclaimed with upmost importance before taking another sip of his coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at the White Fang." Oobleck stated as he moved to another part of the room, in front of the row Velvet was in. "Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists to be the major turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asked, looking at all of his students.

Weiss was the first, and only, person to raise her hand, prompting the Professor to call out to her.

"Here we go again. Another episode of Miss Know-It-All." Yuto sighed as Alcor was pissed even if he wanted to raise his hand he knew Weiss deserved to answer it.

"You shut up!" Alcor bonked his friend on the head.

BONK*

"Ite!"

"The Battle of Fort Castle." Weiss answered.

"Preciesly and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleack asked.

Yuto noticed that Jaune was about to fall to sleep and thus failed to notice Cardin flicking a paper football to his head, waking him up.

"Hey!" Jaune said, surprised when he got hit which caused Prof. Oobleck to appear before him, startling him a bit.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class, this is most excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uh...the...answer...the advantage, uh...the Faunus." Jaune looked towards Pyrrha for help, who tried her best to give him clues. "Uh, binoculars!" Jaune gussed.

Nearly everyone in class laughed at Jaune with Cardin being the loudest. Pyrrha couldn't but face palmed.

"Ha! What an idiot!" Alcor mocked.

"Alcor, we don't know the answer either." Nao deadpaned

"Oh...that's a good point." Alcor realized that he also didn't know.

Yuto was glaring at Cardin for getting Jaune humiliated, so he picked up a brick he got from no where and threw it at Cardin, knocking him out.

Yuto then wondered. 'Where did I get that brick?'

"Anime plot." Xalte confirmed to what happened.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc and who threw that brick?" Yuto just whistled innocently. "Anyway, can any of you give me the answer?" Oobleck appeared in front of Nao, startling him. "How about you, Mr Kimaji?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." Nao was having a hard time answering for he didn't know the answer.

Nao was then deep in thought and had this weird feeling it was.

"Uh...night vision?" Nao answered, uncertain.

"That is correct! Many Faunus are known for having nearly perfect sight in the dark." Oobleck explained. "General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." He took another sip of his coffee. "As a result, his massive army was outmatched and was later captured." He then appeared in front of Jaune. "Mr. Arc, please see me after class and someone get Mr. Winchester to the infirmary. Everyone else, dismissed."

 ** _Hours later..._**

Yuto was currently walking through the halls, heading towards the roof. He had found a place to relax after all this Stress of fighting and late night sleep. When he got there, he saw Jaune sitting by the edge, head hanging.

"Jaune?" Yuto called out to him.

Hearing someone's voice, Jaune turned to face Yuto. "Oh! Hey, Yuto."

"Something wrong? You looked troubled." Yuto asked as he sat next to Jaune.

Jaune didn't say anything for awhile before finally speaking. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and now, I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure."

"You're not a failure, Jaune." Yuto said, causing Jaune to look at him. "Just like Nao, you're a leader now. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But, what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune said, uncertain of himself.

Yuto searched for an answer and simply said, "Nope."

Jaune laughed a bit. "You're not the easiest person to talk to, you know?"

Yuto smirked. "No I am not." Yuto then gave Jaune a serious look. "Listen, Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid." This caused Jaune to wince. "And maybe you were a failure when we first met." This caused Jaune to hang his head in shame. "But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uh...because..."

"Because it's not just about you anymore." Yuto answered for him. "You have a team now, Jaune. Three of you, You, Nao and Ruby. If you fail, then you'll be bringing them down with you. You have to put your teammates first and yourself second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune, and I think that can be you." Yuto then gets up and walks away to his dorm room.

"OMG I can't belive I just said that.. I sound like Axel urgh.. "

Forever Fall

NYAX, along with RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL were taking a field trip to the forest of Forever Fall with Glynda.

'I'm starting to see why they call this place Forever Fall.' Yuto thought.

"Yes students, the Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see." Glynda said to the students who were admiring and looking at the forest in amazement. "Prof. Peach has asked all of you to collect samples and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." Glynda soon stopped and turned around, causing everyone to back up into one another and causing Jaune, who was carrying tons of jars and a box full of something, to collide with Cardin, who glared at him while Jaune tried to whistle it off. "Each of you are to gather one jar of worth of red sap, however this forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4:00, have fun." Glynda finished as Yang and Ruby glanced at each other and smiled.

"Having fun in a Grimm infested forest while trying to collect sap. ...I've done better." Alcor said with sarcasm.

"Agreed." Xalte nodded understanding what Alcor meant.

Just when Nao was going to say something, he saw Jaune being dragged away by Cardin and his team. He was about to go after them, when Ruby called out to him.

"Guys, come on. We got a job to do."

NYAX reluctantly went with them, with Nao still worried about his friend.

 ** _With Jaune_**

Jaune, for the last couple of minutes, has been collecting sap for CRDL and for himself, plus one extra. When he made it back to CRDL, he set down the jars filled with sap and collapsed onto the ground.

"Hey, great work, Jauny-boy." Cardin said. "Now that wasn't to hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said, not feeling well.

"Great, great, great." Cardin waved him off. "So, Jaune, I bet your asking yourself, "Why did my buddy, Cardin, ask me to collect six jars of tree sap, when there's only five of us?"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today. "Jaune said, getting up.

"Well, come with me and you'll find out." Cardin said.

Jaune gulped, not liking where this is going. He then followed them to a cliff that overlooks NYAX along with RWBY and the rest of his team. They were doing as told, well most of them. Nora was eating the sap. Nao meanwhile was cutting the tree jot understanding how to get sap out so he thought whacking it with his Musou Saber Would work.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Payback." Cardin said, glaring over at Nao.

Jaune followed his gaze. "Nao? Wha-?"

"That's the guy." Cardin said, slamming his fist down. "The Leader of Team NYAX and the guy who cant put a leash on that dog of his." He then pulled out a box that was making buzzing noises from inside. "Alright boys, least night, Jaune here was able to round up an entire box full of RapierWasps and now, we're going to put them to work.

Jaune then realized what they were about to do.

"Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I think it's time we put this guy in his place." CRDL got up and Cardin picked up Jaune to his feet and shoved him the extra jar of sap. "And you're going to do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Cardin pointed at the jar. "Hit him with the sap. Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune knew Cardin would do that if he disobeyed. He grabbed the jar and was about to throw the jar at Nao like a football when he thought back to what Yuto said at the roof.

'Nao may be not a part of my team, but he's still a friend!' Jaune thought. He then said, "No"

"What did you just say?" Cardin asked, not beliving what he heard.

"I said..." Jaune then turns around and throws the jar at Cardin. "No!"

Covered in sap, Cardin was not happy. "Oh, you've done it now."

Two members held Jaune as Cardin punched Jaune, sending him to the ground.

Cardin then picked him up and and punched him in the face. "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauny-boy." He then picked him up again. "I'm going to make sur that they send you back to Mommy in tiny, tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me. But, you are not messing with my friend." Jaune said.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough?" Cardin said as Jaune noticed that his feet can't touch the ground. "You think you're a big, strong man now?"

Jaune just smirked, getting on Cardin's nerve as he went to punch him in the face again, but there was a light and not only did Cardin feel pain, but all of Jaune's wounds have been healed.

"Huh?" Jaune stared at his hands that were glowing for some reason. In his distraction, he was pushed to the ground and looked up at Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are?" Cardin threatened. Suddenly...

ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

An Ursa appeared. It was huge with a spikes on it's back. It then sniffed the air and focused on the sap on Cardin.

"That's a big Ursa!" One of the team members said as they all ran away, leaving Cardin and Jaune behind.

The Ursa swatted Cardin away and Jaune covered himself, thinking the Grimm was after him. To his surprise, the Ursa ignored him and went after Cardin. Cardin brought out his weapon to defend himself, but it was swatted out of his hands.

 ** _With The Gang_**

ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

Nao and the others then saw the rest of the members of CRDL running away.

"Ursa! Ursa!" One of them said.

He collided with Yang and She then held him by the color. "What!? Where!?"

He pointed to where they ran from. "Back there, it's got Cardin!"

Hearing that, Pyrrha dropped her jar. "Jaune!"

Ruby turned to her sister. "Yang, you and Blake go get Prof. Goodwitch."

"You two, go with them." Pyrrha instructed Ren and Nora.

Ruby and Pyrrha got there weapons ready. "There could be more."

"I'll go on ahead." Yuto said to Nao before he headed there at Macccchhhhh speed

When he got there, he saw the Ursa ready to finish off Cardin, but was then saved by Jaune who blocked its attack with his shield. Thinking fast, Yuto ran up to the Ursa and kicked it away and then turned to Jaune. "I got your back!"

"Thanks!" Jaune said as they faced their enemy.

"Why don't we show this guy what we're made of?" Yuto said as Jaune just nodded, both not noticing that Pyrrha, Ruby, Nao, Alcor and Weiss have arrived. Yuto then pulled out his Sengoku Driver

Weiss got her weapon ready, ready to help out, but Pyrrha stopped her.

Nao then noticed a Yellow light glowing from him and he could see Alcor smirking. Yuto then unlocked his Banana Lockseed.

 **BANANA!**

 **LOCK ON!**

Yuto then hit the cutting blade.

 **COME ON! BANANA ARMS ~KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

As Yuto was now donned in the armor of Baron Banana Arms.

The Ursa roared before charging at them. It went for a claw strike, but Jaune blocked it. Baron then jumped over Jaune and slashed one of its eyes, rendering it useless.

As the Ursa roared in pain, Jaune ran out and slashed it across the chest. Baron then leaped over Jaune and cut both of the Ursa's arms off.

The Grimm roared as it charged toward The Two. Acting fast Baron hit the cutting blade thrice.

 **COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**

Baron hit his Banaspear on the ground. The Grimm was held by banana like energy thorns from the the ground

"Now, Jaune! Finish it!" Baron yelled out.

Jaune nodded and charged at the creature of Grimm. Desperate, the Ursa went to eat Jaune, mouth and teeth bared. Jaune swung his sword faster and he chopped off the Ursa's head off.

After seeing that both Jaune and Yuto were going to be OK, the girls and guys headed back, keeping what they saw a secret.

Jaune then turned his shield back into a sheath and he put away his sword. He then walked to Cardin and held out a hand.

Cardin took and got back up on his feet. "Holy crap, Jaune!"

"Don't ever mess with my friend ever again. The same goes for my team, my friends. Got it?" Jaune threatened him.

Cardin say anything, but Jaune somehow knew that he got it. Jaune then let go of his hand and walked away with Baron following him.

"You did pretty good, Jaune." Baron said.

"I still have a long way to go." Jaune said, balling his fist. "I want to get stronger, so I won't have to always remain in the sidelines."

"Well, don't be afraid to ask for help." Baron said.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, I know. Which is why..." Jaune then suddenly drew his sword and pointed it at Baron.

Baron jumped back. "Whoa! What are you doing!?"

"Let's make a promise." This got Baron to stop panicking. "Once I get stronger, will you fight me?"

Baron seemed to understand what Jaune was trying to say, and took out his BanaSpear, and crossed it with Jaune's sword. "You got it."

Both of them smiled as they both intend to keep this promise. Unknown to them, a mysterious aura was going inside Cardin's eyes as his eyes turn black.

"Hey where do you think your going" Cardin shouted as Baron sigh and walked towards Cardin.

"Cardin face it you've lost" Cardin said nothing as he took out a black coloured Banana with red cracks on it. With the code D.L.S.-08

"No way but how!" Baron said in shock and confusion how did Cardin get his hands on a lockseed. Cardin then unlocked the lockseed.

 **Darkness Banana!**

A completly black version of then sengoku driver with its cutting blade repalced with a skull blade like version of it. Cardin placed the lockseed in the drive bay locking it on.

 **LoCk On!**

The driver announced in an evil monster like tune. The cutting blade cut the lockseed itsself and darkness covered the sky.

 **KIeRo!**

The driver once again announced in a evil monster like tune.

 **Darkness Banana Arms! ~Black Knight Of Darkness Spear~!**

As Cardin was in a black and red version of the Banana Pre-Arms and had a monster mouth like visor instead. The Darkness Arms than dropped on cardin with it being the same design as the banana arms but the yellow parts where replace with black and the silver part where red and his side horns had split and now the were open and we could see dark aura emiting from it. The arms weapon was a like a highbread of a spear with the spear attached with two drum like structures and the tip of the spear was thinner and sharper.

"Nandato!"

 ** _With Nao_**

Nao's eyes glowed black as it quickly turned to normal he quickly left the group and ran towards where Baron and Jaune was. Ruby noticed as he shouted.

"Nao wait! Where are you going!" As she followed Nao.

Nao meanwhile was deep in thought very deep in thought for it looked like he had regained a memory.

'How do I recognize this feeling so much. What is this feeling why does it feel so familiar. Whatever it is I feel that this feeling I'm having is very bad no its horrible whatever it is I need to stop it or Helheim will be more corrupt...' Nao stopped as he realized what he had just said. 'Wait How do I know if I don't stop it Helheim will be even more corrupt?' He shook his head and continued to go to his destination unaware a pair of pink eyes was watchinh him with a Pair of bunny ears sticking out of it.

 **KRTC: Sorry For Late update like I said im busy and i got like less motivation then i started out to make fanfics again so really guys if you could just review or support me in making this fanfic i promise you things will be great.**


	9. Chapter 9: Season Finale

I should probably make disclaimers more and more to avoid any flames or anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my created OC's and The Darkness Lockseeds. The OC Requested OC's belong to their respective owners.

 ** _Chapter 9: The Semblance of Zangetsu-shin the True Slaying Moon!_**

Yuto could not believe his eyes another Baron? How did Cardin even get his hands on a Lockseed in the first place, but this eerie feeling he felt cold and scared just by looking at him.

Dark Baron charged at both Jaune and Baron as they both dodged and tried to do a counter attack. However Blacck vines cameout of Dark Baron's armor as it grabbed onto Jaune and Baron's leg and wacked the two up and down.

"HOWD YA LIKE ME NOW ARC!" Dark Baron shouted as he threw the two offside making Jaune hit a tree and faint and Baron grunted as he was thrown to the ground.

"Where the hell did you get that lockseed Cardin!" Baron shouted as he stood up. Dark Baron laughed.

"Why should I say that to someone as weak as you Kurosaki!" Dark Baron mocked as Baron stood up and took out a new lockseed with the code L.S.20. It was shaped like a guava fruit. Baron then unlocked it.

 **GUAVA!**

Baron took out his banana lockseed as his Banana Arms dispersed into sparkles as he lock on the Guava lockseed on the Sengoku Drivers Drive bay and the crack to helheim above him produced a metallic like guava.

 **LOCK ON!**

As Baron's European Trumpet stanby music was heard. Dark Baron saw this and was angered.

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Dark Baron shouted as he leaped above Baron but he was to late as Baron had already hit the cutting blade.

 **COME ON!**

The Guava arms dropped onto Baron before hitting Dark Baron away in the process.

 **GUAVA ARMS!**

The Guava Arms folded as it became an armor part. It was all green an looked almost similar to the Mango Arms armor part but without the cape like cloth behind him his helmet was green and the Guava head part looked like a crown.

 **HERO OF LANCER**

As a Guava themed like Lance appeared on Baron's hand.

This was one of Baron's new Arms acquired from Nao's Suitcase of Lockseeds. The Guava Arms!

Dark Baron grunted as he saw the new arms. Dark Baron quickly rose up and charged with a mighty strush at Baron only to be knocked down by a punch by Baron in the face!

Baron then stabbed Dark Baron with repeated stabs with the Guava Lancer Dark Baron didn't have sparks bit he was bleeding black like blood. Baron stopped as he really thought Cardin was bleeding but Dark Baron took this chance and attacked with a barrage of lashes as Baron was pinned down however as Dark Baron was about to stab Baron's belt the gunshots of the Musou Saber hit Dark Baron as he was sent back. Dark Baron growled as Nao could he seen holding his Musou Saber. Nao turned to Baron and said.

"The belt Yuto! You need to use all of your might to destroy the belt!" As Nao continued to shot at Dark Baron repeatedly to distract the counterpart. Baron quickly stood up then hit the cutting blade once.

 **COME ON! GUAVA SQUASH!**

As The Guava Lancer's tip was filled with energy Baron shouted with a battle cry and rushed towards Dark Baron and stabbed the belt, destroying it in the process.

Dark Baron had red sparks flowing through him as he exploded making Baron shield himself from the impact. The smoke cleared to find Cardin with bruises on the ground and Next to him was the black banana lockseed.

"Whoh now that was a fight!" Baron said as Nao was tending to Jaune who had just woke up.

"Whoh what? What happend... Uh Cardin!" He then saw Baron looking down on Cardin's Unconscious body as he sighed with relief.

"We were only lucky he had bonded with the lockseed only once if it was more than that we might not have stand a chance." Nao said looking down depressed and relived. Baron looked to Nao and had a surprised look under his helmet.

"Guess this was one of the Darkness Riders Axel mentioned but how do you know so much Nao?" As Baron was about to take the Darkness Lockseed the lockseed exploded right in his hands. "What the!?"

"It's no use only a Darkness Rider can hold a Darkness Lockseed from a fallen one Cmon we got to get Jaune and Cardin to the infarmary" as Baron nodded and carried Cardin on his shoulder as both of them left.

Unaware that the same man from the Emerald Forest was staring at them from the shadows as he said with a disappointed mumble.

"Another failure it seems..."

 ** _Time skip a Few days later..._**

As Team RWBY and NYAX where walking around the streets of Vale they saw that the citizens are preparing for the Vytal Festival and Weiss was very excited Meanwhile Nao was about to burn the pet stop but his team quickly stopped him.

"The Vytal Festival this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss announced as everyone looked at her but Alcor.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss... It's kinda wedding me out..." Ruby said as she felt a little weirder out.

"Motion Carried." Xalte said as Nao and Yuto nodded.

Weiss then looked at them with surprise "How can you not smile! A festival dedicated to the culture's of the world!" But NYAX did not hear the rest as Yuto whispered to Alcor.

"Is she always like this?" Yuto asked.

"Every Vytal Festival ever..." Alcor said with a sigh as NYAX nodded in understanding. As they continued walking Yang then spoke up.

"Remind me again why were spending our Friday afternoon at the stupid docks?" Ruby then pinched her nose

"Oh they smell like fish.." But then Yuto shook his head.

"That's not fish that is Xalte's fish cologne." Yuto pointed out as Xalte gaped.

"Hey! ITS ORGANIC!" Xalte defended. As they started walking again after Weiss had told them why they where here.

"The only reason where here is that Weiss wants to spy on the guests that are arriving here." Alcor spoke up as he rolled his eyes. Weiss stopped and defended herself.

"Uh you can't prove that!" But then Ruby noticed something from their side and pointed it out to them as they saw police tape all over a dust shop. All of them walked towards the police investigation area and Ruby asked.

"What happened here?" Nao then looked at the crime seen with careful eyes even though he couldn't go in further he had saw a Helheim vine and this was noticed by his teammates too.

"A Dark Rider was here..." Nao muttered and this caught Weiss's attention.

"I'm sorry what?" Weiss asked the young man as Nao came up with a solid lie.

"I said was the Gingerbread man here?" Nao lied as Weiss rolled her eyes as Nao sighed in relief.

A detective turned towards them and spoke up. "Robbery, 2nd Dust Shop to be hit this week... This place has turned into a jungle..." As the detective walked away from them.

"That's terrible." Both Yang and Yuto said at the Same time as they both turned to each other. "Quit Copying me!" They said again as they growled at each other everyone sweatdropped at this.

An officer then said "They left all the money again." Which Caught Nao and Ruby's attention.

"Yeah it just doesn't make any sense... I mean who needs that much dust?" the Detective said to his colleague.

"Yeah your right." The colleague replied as the Detective continued.

"You thinking uh White Fang?"

"Yup, I'm thinking we don't get payed enough" the colleague answered this upset Yuto as he threw a brick at both of the officers as they turned around and saw Yuto just whistling.

Weiss then chuckled "Heh The White Fang." But Nao and his teammates were not paying attention as Nao explained what he had concluded from his observation.

"So this is my guess... The White Fang wanted to rob this store peacefully however the owner won't stand down without a fight and kicked the goons right out the window. This cause them to use one of their special operatives..." Yuto explained as Nao continued.

"A Dark Rider... The Dark Rider easily overthrow the Owner and killed him in the process and they took all of the dust but left the money..." Nao explained as Xalte and Yuto nodded to what he had to say however Alcor was busy eavesdropping to Weiss and Blake arguing... Alcor personally did not like her sister to argue about her ideals to people who don't agree with her so Alcor simply stood and waited for the argument to end before however he could not just pretend he did not know anything if only Weiss would understand Blake like he had...

Suddenly a shout from afar caught their attention "Hey Stop that Faunus!" Everyone ran towards where the commotion was at which was the docks. They then saw a teen with blonde hair a muscular build an a very bold fashion sense that made him unbutton his shirt to reveal his torso and this was no ordinary teen he had a monkey tail which meant he was a Faunus.

The Faunus stood on the railing of the and said to the two men "Thank for the ride." As he jumped of the railing and left the area and landed on the bridge then one of the men from the boat shouted "You No Good Stohoway." Then the Faunus hanged on one of the lamp post as he at a banana and announced.

"Hey I'm not a No Good Stohoway I'm a great one! Or I wouldn't be caught. A rock almost hit him but he dodged it The Detective and Officer from before arrived in front of the Faunus as the Detective said to him.

"Get down from there this instant..." The Faunus Replied by throwing the banana peel on the Detective's face as Yang saw this she decided to tease Yuto

"Oh no that Faunus killed your son and threw him away!" Yang said as Yuto already had his banana Lockseed out. The Faunus then escaped from the two cops as he ran past the group eyeing Blake with a wink and Alcor had a very surprised look on his face.

"No way your Gonna impress her by being the bad boy Son..." Alcor said as the Faunus ran past him and the Faunus blinked in surprise. The Faunus then turned to a building as the officer and Detective are pursuing him.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition and there he goes..." Yang said to Weiss but suddenly Alcor transformed.

 **SOIYA MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**

"Well what are you waiting for!" As Zangetsu ran towards them while taking out a LockVehicle as it turned into the Sakura Hurricane and he rode it to pursue the Faunus.

"QUICK WAT ALCOR SAID!" As all of them ran and chased after Alcor and the Faunus but Nao. Nao then looked at the ship where the Faunus Stohoway from and saw the name of it.

"S.S Yggdrsill Inc..." Nao narrowed his eyes as the fence was covered with black like vines...

Zangetsu chased the Faunus as The officer could only awe when they saw him riding as Zangetsu rode he eventually lost him as he was stuck at a Dead End. Zangetsu looked around and sighed as he lost the Faunus.

"What else could happen huh?" Zangetsu said as he jinxed it and Tyrant in her civillian form fell from the sky trying to stab Zangetsu with her sword but Zangetsu blocked it with his Melon Defender causing Tyrant to skid to the side.

"Hello Zangetsu also Known as Alcor Schnee it's great to see you again..." Tyrant said as Zangetsu laughed nervously.

"Why Hey There… Please Spare me.."

 ** _DRAGON FRUIT ENERGY!_**

"Welp Guess that's a No." Zangetsu whinned as Tyrant hit the Seaboll Compressor

 ** _SODA! DRAGON ENERGY ARMS!_**

As she transformed and began shooting energy arrows at Zangetsu and he slashed her with the Musou Saber. However there was a reason her Lockseed was S Class as she dodged and repeatedly slashed at Zangetsu as he could not dodge and it cause sparks of his armor Zangetsu grunted as he shot gunshots from the Musou Saber which Tyrant easily deflected.

Zangetsu was in a pinch the last time he stand a chance was cuz he had his teammates and they only lasted 60 seconds. He then thought that maybe he should use something different then his blade… Zangetsu then concentrated on Tyrant as Tyrant looked confused and angry.

"Give up already? Would you like some of this!" As Tyrant was about to slash Zangetsu's her body stopped. "Wat the!" Tyrant said with awe as Zangetsu hit his cutting blade twice.

 ** _MELON AU LAIT!_**

As he slashed Tyrant's belt as she was sent back and her driver flying towards Zangetsu making her dehenshined. Tyrant growled as a crack open behind her and she escaped. Zangetsu grabbed her driver and had a look at it.

"Well… that was Easy… Look like the slash only damaged the Lockseed but not the driver." As Zangetsu walked away and claimed the Genesis Driver as his prize and left on his Sakura Hurricane.

 ** _Time Skip Later at the Cave._**

Alcor had heard from Xalte and Yuto about Weiss and Alcor's argument and how they meet Penny, Also the fact that Weiss claimed that her dress was a combat skirt Alcor laughed what he didn't get was why Nao was not with them until Yuto caught Nao eating cookies at where a Grandma had gave him food when he needed it.

Right Now Axel was congratulating Alcor why? Because he had brought a Genesis Driver to them and its Data could help them to make Genesis Driver's! For the team.

"Well what can I say I easily impress people Hahahah" Alcor boasted as his friends just smiled. Yuto then spoke up with confusion.

"Still I'm surprised you just needed to cut her of from thinking with your Semblance and was able to Slash of the driver from her waist Alcor." Yuto said as Alcor had a huge grin.

"Awww Thanks but I can't wait for your Semblances to show up I mean there not gonna stand a chance with my Semblance though hahaha!" Alcor laughed as Everyone rolled thir eyes. Nao then took out a Lockseed from his pocket and threw it at Alcor and Alcor caught it.

"Use that with the Genesis Driver it could be useful." Nao said as Alcor Nooded as he looked at his new Lockseed with the code. E.L.S.0.4. And it was a Melon Lockseed too.

 ** _Alert! Alert! Unauthorized Personal detected!_**

As the Screen showed the Faunus From before talking to Blake! Alcor in shock quickly stood up but slipped before standing up again as he gave the you saw nothing look.

"What is that Faunus Doing at Beacon?!" Yuto said Axel almly shook his head.

"Don't you remember the scanners show that if a Faunus here is a possible treat it would go of however That Faunus is her for the Tournament..." Nao explained as Yuto quickly calmed down and Alcor Just kept looking at the Screen. None of his friends notice the cat ears on Blake as Alcor quickly shut it down.

"It's just a false alarm let's head back to Our rooms." Axel nodded at that idea and asked the others to leave.

Before leaving Nao saw that Axel had left his coffee mug. Well he was Thirsty so one gulp wouldn't hurt. As they all left Nao Drank the whole mug before lettinh out a small hiccup.

 ** _The Next_** ** _day_**

Alcor went missing as well as Blake this cause their teammates and friend to be worried of their sudden dissapereance. Weiss did not care of Blake for she had told NYX about Blake being a former memeber of the White Fang and made them shock but Nao concluded that Alcor had already knew about that thanks too his Semblance which was A Telepath ability that could let him have power over the mind. Right now We aren't focusing on the two teams searching for their friends but the friends they are finding.

Alcor had followed Blake and Discovered she had ran from Beacon with that Faunus From the docks who was named Sun as right now Alcor was tailing them with a disquise as Sun and Blake were talking at a cafe while he looked like a normal customer with a feadora and a coat drinking his coffee. This was all thanks to his infiltration missions nobody could know who he was as he was now a master of disguise.

Blake then drank her tea followed by Sun drinking his tea with his tail as Alcor sweatdropped to himself at that. Blake then explained to Sun about what the White Fang were and were supposed to be and why she joined them but because of a new management which caused people to hate the Faunus more she left. Alcor could only frown the times he secretly read her minds so he could impress her was a lot and he saw lots of bad things that happened to her in her mind he couldn't bear to see all those sad memories she went through. They then left as Alcor continued to he incognito to them as they left he climbed the rooftops and tailed them from above. Normally a normal human can't hear someone talk from that high up but Alcor didn't have to hear them from any distance as long as he can see them to read their thoughts.

"So what's the plan?" Sun asked Blaked as the girl raised her chin.

"I still don't believe the White Fang are behind these robbery's... They've never needed that much dust before." as Alcor's eyes widen could Shocker be using them for another project? This could be good because it's the perfect excuse for his absence. Sun then thought of an idea as he spoke up.

"What if they did!" He said as Alcor raised an eyebrow. "Uh I mean the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it and not find them there." Alcor chuckled. "That conclusion is a longshot the White Fang has been stealing dust ever since."

Alcor commented he even had the pictures of the dust containers in one of their raided White Fang Base. "Huh?" Sun spoke up as Alcor quickly covered his mouth!

"What is it?" Blake asked confused. Sun then replied.

"Nothing I thought I just heard a voice in my head that's all" As they continued the conversation. While Alcor mentally facepalmed he had to be careful when his inside someone's head.

"Well the only problem is I have no idea where that is?" Blake said as Alcor had heard Sun's thoughts and did not like it one bit.

"Well while I was on the ship I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas."

"How Huge?"

"Huge Big! Shipment company freighter." Sun motioned his hands.

"Your sure?" Blake questioned as Sun nodded and they headed off followed by Alcor from the rooftops. Unaware that Tyrant in her civilian form was watching over him. Holding a new black Lockseed.

"Your Destruction will be before your life Zangetsu... Ha...ha...hahahhahaha!" She laughed as the Lockseed glowed red.

"Good Job Leaving the Genesis Driverfor them…" a figure appeared as he had a blue pre arms and what seems to be a Lemon Arms but upon seeing his belt which was a Genesis Driver it was safe to say that this was a Genesis Driver.

"The Plan is Going Right in motion right? Duke-sama." Tyrant asked as she smiled.

"Yes Unfortunately ur no longer of use to me.." The now Known Duke Grabbed her and placed his hand on her face as she screamed. She was then placed on the ground unconscious.

"I only told you about my plan because I wanted yoy to trust me. Now that phase 1 is complete… the real game will soon start.." Duke said as he laughed into the sky.

 ** _Later that_** ** _day_**

Alcor had kept his distance from Blake but not that far from her. As he was holding his anger when Sun was flirting with Blake out of jealousy. He saw it in the sky and hid from the ships radar. He then saw the ship landing and one of the soldiers got off the ship. As he noticed it was a member of the White Fang as he nodded and confirmed it was them he then opened his scroll and sent a distress signal to NYAX HQ to inform the guys about his discovery. But then more soldiers started to got out of the ship and one of them was not a normal one as he was in Rider Armor a Genesis Rider Armor! He had a Viking like Armor looking pre Arms and his arms looked like it was cheerry as he wore the same belt as Tyrant only her Lockseed was transparent red but his was blue. He also wielede the Sonic Arrow as he barked orders to the man to move the shipment. Then suddenly from the ship was a shout from a very familiar man in a white cloak holding a cane.

"Hey What's with the hold up here? Why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." As Torchwick commended The Viking like admired Rider went to another part of the docks as he consulted a White Fang soldier before suddenly Blake had her Gambol Shroud on Torchwick's neck as Alcor awed with shocked. He new Blake was this stuborn but not this much! Alcor then saw her ribbon fly in the air as he caught it and saw Blake trying to ask why the White Fang is working with a human as Alcor couldn't bare to just sit there and see but he needed to do what Nao always said they had... A dramatic entrance... But that was when a few more VTOL's flew in the scene and had their targets on them. Alcor then grit his teeth and sighed as he moved from his hiding spot.

Sun had came to assist Blake as both of them was about to fight The cornered Torchwick but they were disturbed by Enegry Arrows which nearly shot both Sun and Blake and Saw the Genesis Rider from before wielding his Sonic Arrow at them. Torchwick grunted.

"I thought you got bored and left Sigurd?" He asked the now name Sigurd as Sigurd Grinned and replied.

"And miss all of the action? You got to be kidding!" As Sigurd ran towards Sun and Blake, mercilessly slashing at them weakining Blake and Sun with his overwhelming power as Torchwick just watched. Both Faunus were on the ground with Blake barley trying to stand back up as Sigurd was about to drop the finishing blow on Blake when Sun jumped in instead to block Sigurd's attack from hitting Blake.

"You Have a good friend a Shame now you to must part..." As Sigurd's pulled his Sonic Arrow and aimed at Blake when the arrows of Alcor's Weapon Intercepter interfered and saved Blake just in time.

"What are you doing here?!" Blake asked as Alcor only looked at her Faunus ears as she noticed and glared at him.

"Your probably changing your mind since I'm a former bad guy to you huh?" Blake glared at Alcor as Alcor clamly replied.

"Left alone, Thought doing the right thing, Never intended to hurt anyone... Those are the tree Main facts I know about you Blake..." Alcor said as he turned to Sigurd. Blake could only stare at Alcor in shock does he know what pain she had insured his a Schnee?! Aren't they mortal enemies to the Faunus but Alcor didn't care about that at all why!

"Why did you come to save me you do know we both live in different worlds..." Blake said as Alcor tried to hold a laugh as he replied.

"Out of all the Schnee's I'm the first one who has ever done something they haven't. Listen to someone's heart and feelings... Because of this feeling I now have, I know the right and the wrong and I know saving you is the right thing... Besides..." Alcor had a small blush. "I still haven't completed that promise I made with you all those years ago..." As Blake could only raise an eyebrow.

"Oh can you quit getting lovey dovey and fight already kid!" Sigurd challenge as Alcor complied when he was about to grab his Sengoku Driver but had a feeling he had a feeling he should use that Genesis Driver he acquired and so he did and place it on his waist as the belt formed which shocked Sigurd.

"Masaka! You couldn't be!" Sigurd stepped back as Alcor took out his Melon Energy Lockseed and for the first time ever unlocked it.

 ** _MELON ENERGY!_**

As Japanese Music tune came out of the driver. Alcor then looked at his Lockseed then at Sigurd.

"I finally understood what Nao said before..."

 ** _Flashback a few months ago_**

Alcor and Nao where on the Balcony looking around Beacon as Nao spoke up.

"Alcor do you know the meaning of Zangetsu?" Nao asked as Alcor shock his head. "It means Slaying Moon. The meaning of it is nothing however this name holds a great meaning to it that we still don't know but yet we do. As Zangetsu your meaning is to protect the weak and the innocent but however what will happen if you become more than protecting the weak and innocent what if you could be come more and learn the true meaning of Zangetsu..." Nao said as Alcor then replied.

"Nao... I don't give a shit..." As Nao simply face palmed.

"ITS METAPHORE ALCOR!"

 ** _Back to the present_**

He then placed it in the Genesis Driver Lock bay and locked it on.

 ** _LOCK ON!_**

As a stanby music of every Genesis Driver was heard as a crack opened and revealed and updated like Melon Arms above him. Alcor pussed the the Seaboll Compressor but unlike the normal Lockseeds we see the Lockseed split open instead of being cut too two, we see Zangetsu in his life Arms before suddenly black paddings started to appear on his body suit and his faceplate began morphing. His visor was now orange with more prominent black trims and had futuristic design on the helmet and head crest. Then the juice of the Genesis Driver was filled as the driver announced.

 ** _SODA! MELON ENERGY ARMS!_**

As the arms dropped on him and the Melon Energy Arms opened to reveal his helmet while folding into pieces of his armor. The chest piece had the same color skin as a melon with orange plating on the right side and his personal emblem. A large orange pauldron was on his right shoulder while his left shoulder was bare.

"Kamen Rider Zangetsu.." He paused as with deep breath he continued.

"..Shin!" As techono music was heard as he finished his introduction. Sigurd charged towards Zangetsu-Shin full throttle as Zangetsu-Shin Easily side stepped and counter attacked with a blow to thebback and both of them began their battle. Unaware that both Sun and Blake had recovered and were now fighting against Torchwick when suddenly they heard Ruby's voice from afar, Ruby then apperead on the rooftop as Torchwick recognised her and said.

"Oh hello red isn't it pass your bedtime?" But then a sword no two swords was at his throat.

"Drop the cane Torchwick..." Gaim said from behind him and Torchwick smiled.

"Hello Orange ain't you being a badass after you killed apple?" As Gaim just make the swords on Torchwick's neck touch harder. Omigosh that is awkward...

Suddenly from above Kurokage Troopers enter the stage as Gaim saw them coming down Torchwick took his chance and tackled Gaim and Shot at Ruby hitting her causing Gaim to look at Torchwick with rage as his orange Lockseed began turning black before reverting to normal, with his Flash Step tecnique he teleported to Ruby and held on to her hand. Fortunately for The two of them Penny was there and was ready to engage on Torchwick while Yuto And Xalte slipped into the scene and Move Sun and Blake to safety.

Ruby tried stopping Penny but Penny replied. "Don't worry Ruby... I'm combat Ready." As Gaim stood up looked at all the Shocker Back ups and spoke to Ruby.

"I'm going to help her Ruby also I need to ask you something regarding our friendship soon.." Gaim then walked next to Penny who asked.

"What are you doing help Ruby." She says as Gaim replied taking out his Musou Saber and Combine the Daidaimaru into the Naginata Mode. From behind Penny a small sword poped out but then it split into several other swords as Gaim could only stare before spinning his Naginata around and used it as a Flying tool somehow and Attacked the Reinforcement's with Penny.

Zangetsu-Shin had easily overpowered Sigurd for Sigurd was getting to Anxious as he tried to Slash at Zangetsu-Shin but instead was meet by a punch, kick or Slash at him. Zangetsu-Shin pussed Sigurd back as Zangetsu-Shin pulled his Sonic Arrow and began shooting concentrated shoots at the Viking. Sigurd was angered and hit his Seaboll Compressor twice.

 ** _SODA!_** ** _CHEERY ENERGY SPARKING!_**

As Zangetsu-Shin did the same.

 ** _SODA!_** ** _MELON ENERGY SPARKING!_**

As both of them Charge with energy began charging towards each other when Zangetsu-Shin jump over Sigurd's shoulder and did a 360 no scope right to the back torso as he exploded and Zangetsu-Shin Raised his Sonic Arrow and he posed while quoting.

"Receive the Punishment Of the True... Slaying Moon..." Zangetsu-Shin turned to see Sigurd gone he probably had gotten away

"Oh wait a Sec… I made my Catchphrase YES." He then notice the commotion on the other side of the docks and ran towards that direction.

Yuto and Xalte where about to enter the fight when Gaim stopped them and reverted back to his civilian form.

"I think she's got this…" Nao said as his friends saw penny slice one VTOL in 2.

"Yep."

"Agreed. "

In the cross fire nobody noticed Torchwick escaping to VTOL as he said aloud.

"Shocker ain't telling me much Cause these kids are getting weirder..." As he escaped on his VTOL. Penny could see him escape.

Momments later the police had appeared to the scene as Alcor was no where to be found yet... Alcor walked to the docks as he saw Blake and Weiss he then focused on them and smiled. Alcor then noticed his still Zangetsu-Shin as he smiled while he cancelled his transformation.

"Zangetsu-Shin huh well I'm sure we are gonna be the best of friends..." As Alcor walked towards them and Waved. Nao smiled as Alcor finally couldn only groan in jealousy as Yuto was arguing with Yang. Alcor reverted back to normal as Blake looked at him.

"So what else do you know about me Zangetsu-Shin?" Blake asked Making Alcor blinked before he said with a grin.

"You Sleep With your eyes not seeing the dark. You have played a ball of Yarn in the bathroom. Ate a mouse before and almost fell but forgot all cats land on their feet... You also like to do." But Blake stopped him.

"Whoh to much info... How long have you been in my head?" Alcor could only whistle as he just showed how many times he invaded her mind with his fingers.

"Alcor your sick..." Blake glared at the man as he only chuckled. But failed to notice Blake smiling and blushing at him.

From the Rooftops a girl with Bunny ears was looking at Nao as she smiled with joy and said. "Honey I can't wait to see how powerful you have become!" As she took out a Lockseed which looked like and apple with the code L.S-TABOO as she unlocked it.

 **RINGO!**

Meanwhile at NYAX HQ a VTOL had landed as two people came out whose appearances where shadowed. Axel was there as he greated them.

"Welcome back Guridon and Kurokage..."

 ** _L_** ** _ater_**

Nao looked at the Sky at the Balcony as someone had set up a beautiful scenery with a chair there and flowers around it. Ruby then walked in and she asked.

"You wanted to see me Nao?" Nao then turned to Ruby with a Rose as he walked towards her then Nao place the rose on her palm's.

"Ruby slowly but surely I'm regaining my emotions and I can almost feel myself being normal again... Thank you Ruby if you'd had not given your kindness I wouldn't know how to feel emotions again." Nao said as Ruby was blushing madly as Nao was to close to her.

"It- it's not a problem Nao... That's wat friends are for right?" Ruby said as Nao then let her go and turned back.

"About that we cannot be friends anymore." Nao said as what Nao seemingly said echoed in the young girls mind. As Ruby quickly regained her composure and asked.

"But Why!" She needed to Know does Nao hate her! but Nao thanked her? or is he dying?! So !any thoughts flow in her mind as Nao turned back to her with a kind and sweet smile.

"Ruby... I've Fallen in Love with You ever since and there I confessed we cannot be friends if I am in love with you..." Nao said as Ruby froze and something like fireworks were going of her mind as she shouted Yes! Yes! Nao loves her and wants to be with her!

Ruby then quickly replied. "That's not a problem then Nao..."

"Why?" He asked. As Ruby took a deep breath and shouted.

"It- it's because I- I... I THINK IM IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO!" As Ruby said that Nao smiled and looked at her and held her hands.

"So I guess this makes us a Couple then?" Nao smiled as Ruby was also smiling at him too.

 ** _The End_**

Ok Now u can read Season 2 dont worry nothing was changed… Well probably because S1 had like least content for me to make and i struggled to make OC chapter but you know what idc ill make some in season 2 or 3 well DONT JUST STAND THERE!? READ SEASON 2 BOYYYYYY


End file.
